He's Mine Not Yours
by Viluphie
Summary: Daehyun menurut dan membuka koper ungu milik Hoya. Ketika tangannya menarik celana bermuda dari tumpukkan paling bawah, selembar foto terjatuh dalam keadaan tertutup. Foto itu adalah foto yang juga dimiliki Myungsoo. Foto remaja yang tersenyum cerah dan menunjukkan eye smile manisnya./ WooYa, MyungHyun, WooYeol
1. Chapter 1

Title : He's Mine Not Yours

Fandom: Infinite.

Pairing : All x Woohyun like always~. But you know me so well(?) that it's gonna be WooYa and MyungHyun. And this fic had WooGyu friendship by the way.

Rating : T

Warning: Shonen ai, crack pair, harem(?), OOC, typo(s) etc

.

..

...

26012015

.

"Gyu!"

"Gyu hyung!"

"Grandpa!"

"Hamster!"

"Old Man!"

Seorang pria berambut merah menyala yang terlihat sangat lembut meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir kemudian melayangkan deathglare pada tiga pemuda yang terakhir memanggilnya.

"Mianhae Woo ah, tapi aku ada urusan mendadak. Bagaimana jika nanti aku jemput di bandara? Ah ok, baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan nde!"

Lima namja disana berpandangan tak mengerti melihat Ketua grup mereka terlihat berbunga-bunga di pagi mendung hari Senin yang menyebalkan setelah menutup pembicaraannya.

"Gyu? Berhentilah tersenyum, kau membuatku merinding."

Tuh 'kan, lihat saja. Sindiran Dino berambut abu-abu itu malah membuat pipinya memerah sekarang. Dasar Hamster aneh, entah kemana deathglare mematikan yang sukses membuat tiga dongsaengnya terdiam pucat tadi.

Sungjong terkekeh, "Apa yang membuatmu merona seperti itu hyung?"

Untuk pertama kalinya selama enam namja tersebut berteman, mereka melihat mata Sunggyu melebar sebesar mata Sungjong.

"Hah? Pipiku memerah? No way!"

Beberapa gadis di komplek taman Universitas melihat grup tadi dengan aneh. Tapi nampaknya mereka tidak memperdulikan itu karena mereka semua memang orang yang aneh.

"Sungjong ah, Dongwoo, hey." Panggil Sunggyu dan ketika dua pemuda yang memanggil namanya dengan benar menoleh, ia segera menarik keduanya menjauh dan berbisik-bisik dengan senyum yang terus menghias wajah.

Ketika namja berambut Chesnut dan memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata mendekati trio tadi, Sunggyu berteriak "Jangan mendekat atau kutendang bahumu Yeol!" tanpa mendongak. Refleks saja Sungyeol memegang bahu kanannya yang bulan lalu tergeser karena kecelakaan.

"Aish hyung, kau jahat." Rengeknya dan mengabaikan cekikikan dua temannya yang biasanya pendiam.

"Ah jinjja?" Tiba-tiba Dongwoo ikut berteriak diikuti Sunggyu yang mengangguk-angguk semangat. Dongwoo menyengir, "Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya, kenapa lima tahun yang lalu kau tidak bilang dia datang ke Korea?"

"Yah, meskipun aku memberitahumu, tidak mungkin kau mengambil penerbangan dari Kanada ke Seoul hari itu juga."

Pria berbibir tebal itu bengong sebentar kemudian menepuk kepalanya sendiri, "Benar juga, lima tahun lalu aku ke Kanada."

"Eh tunggu, tunggu, tunggu hyungdeul. Kenapa aku lupa siapa itu Woohyun hyung?" Tanya Sungjong dan merasa ingin menangis karena tidak mengingat teman semasa kecilnya.

"Gwaenchana," Sunggyu mengacak rambut saudara tirinya masih dengan kebahagiaan berlebih, "Kau ingat rumah besar disamping rumah kita?"

Sungjong berpikir sebentar kemudian mempoutkan bibir, "Rumah yang sangat-sangat besar maksud hyung?" Ralatnya dan Sunggyu bisa mendengar tawa Dongwoo ketika dalam hati ia menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Terserahmu saja. Pokoknya rumah besar didekat rumah kita, mengerti?" Maknae itu mengangguk horror ketika kali ini deathglare Sunggyu terarah kearahnya.

"Yah, ada apa dengan rumah itu? Ada yang akan datang?" Lee Howon tiba-tiba menyahut dan Myungsoo juga Sungyeol seakan bisa melihat background suram dibelakang Sunggyu berubah menjadi pelangi.

"My childthoodt friendt." Ujar Sunggyu bangga dan tidak menyadari teman-temannya menertawakan aksen yang dimilikinya.

"Teman masa kecilmu hyung?" Sungyeol tergelak, "Pasti tidak lebih payah daripada hyung." Lemparan batu kerikil dan geraman pelan dari Sunggyu membuat empat pemuda disana tertawa.

Dongwoo menggeleng pelan kemudian membatin, 'Tunggu sampai kalian melihat Innocent Baby Woo.'

Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya selama mereka bersekolah hingga kuliah Dongwoo merasa Senin tidak terlalu buruk.

Ia kemudian berbaring di taman kemudian menoleh ke arah Sunggyu yang melihat kearahnya seraya tersenyum hingga bola matanya hampir tak terlihat.

Melihat dari reaksi sang Leader.. sepertinya Hamster itu juga berpikiran sama dengannya.

.

..

Waktu pulang telah lewat lima belas menit, sekarang Sunggyu menyeret Sungjong dan Sungyeol ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Disana, Dongwoo telah menunggu dengan senyum lebar sementara Myungsoo dan Howon menunggu dimobil dengan bosan.

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Sungjong antusias ketika memasang seat belt. Sungyeol berada dibelakang, menguap lebar.

"Menjemput Woohyun, dia akan menempati rumah yang sangat besar itu."

"Benarkah? Aku lupa wajah Woo hyung itu bagaimana."

Sungyeol menggaruk kepala, "Siapa itu Woohyun?"

"Teman masa kecilku. Awas saja jika kalian jatuh cinta padanya," Goda Sunggyu seraya terkekeh.

"Like it will happen," Gumam Sungyeol.

Di mobil Dongwoo, kedua penumpangnya malah sudah tertidur. Howon, atau memiliki nama lain Hoya, mungkin lelah berlatih menari dan akhirnya tertidur. Tapi Myungsoo? Anak itu tidak mungkin lelah karena selama mereka memiliki jadwal yang sama, Myungsoo selalu tertidur di kelas.

Tapi Dongwoo masih teringat keduanya berteriak 'Tidak akan!' ketika ia menggoda mereka dengan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Sunggyu. Mereka berkilah jika mereka _not swing that way_. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti...

Sunggyu menoleh dua kali ke arah cafe kecil tak jauh dari bandara karena merasa familiar dengan salah satu pengunjung yang asyik memainkan ponselnya. Ia menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba dan Dongwoo juga mengerem mendadak hingga membangunkan teman-teman mereka.

Tak ambil pusing, Sunggyu dengan cepat turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu cafe.

"Namu," Panggilnya ke namja yang tadi ia lihat dan benar saja, namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Sunggyu hyung?"

"Waaaaah Woohyun ah!"

Keduanya berpegangan tangan dan meloncat-loncat childish. Untung saja cafe itu sedang sepi dan mereka berada di pojok, jadi mereka tidak mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri.

"Wow, sudah lima tahun kau terlihat lebih manis dan.." Sunggyu tersenyum evil, ".. Semakin terlihat Greasy."

"Yah hyung, jika kau dibesarkan dilingkungan dengan orang-orang seperti yang kumiliki, kau akan tumbuh sepertiku." Ujar Woohyun tertawa seraya memukul ringan lengan temannya.

"Ah sudahlah, mau 'pulang' sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah lelah dan.. dimana Dongwoo hyung? Bukankah dia sudah kembali dari Kanada? Sungjong ah juga tidak ada."

"Mereka ada di mobil. Ayo, kau hanya membawa ini 'kan?" Sunggyu menunjuk dua koper berukuran besar dan Woohyun mengangguk, "Bagus, bawa sendiri nde~"

"Aish hyung!"

"Hahaha, bercanda Nam ah. Sini, kubawakan satu."

Sunggyu mengajak Woohyun ke mobil putih yang masih mengkilap hingga Woohyun bersiul kagum, "Aku ragu bagaimana kau bisa menyetir mobil sebagus ini tanpa SIM."

Koper yang dibawa Sunggyu terjatuh dan Woohyun mendapati temannya menganga lebar.

"Yah! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" Tanyanya ribut lalu memukuli lengan Woohyun.

"Aduh, aduh... hahaha, aku tahu dari Kibum hyung. Aduh hyung, sakit tau!"

"Weeek, salah sendiri."

Setelah memasukkan dua koper tadi ke bagasi mobil, Woohyun membuka pintu mobil lalu mengangkat sebelah alis melihat sosok pemuda berkaki panjang sedang mendengkur dengan posisi aneh.

"Namanya Lee Sungyeol." Kata Sunggyu seolah membaca pikirannya, "Dia Choding di grupku."

"Oh hyung punya grup ternyata, tak kusangka." Ledek Woohyun yang segera menunduk sebelum sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat yang lumayan besar mengenai kepalanya. Ia kemudian mendudukan diri disamping Sungyeol setelah membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

"Dongwoo hyung mana? Katanya di mobil."

"Ya, dia di mobil hijau dibelakang kita."

Woohyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil dan melihat mobil hijau yang sangat keren dibelakang. Pengemudinya yang berambut abu-abu melambaikan tangan dan namja brunet di mobil Sunggyu ikut melambai.

"Wow, Dongwoo hyung sekarang keren. Tidak seperti dulu yang-"

"-Cengeng." Ucapnya dan Sunggyu bersamaan lalu terbahak.

Dan tawa itu membangunkan Sungjong yang memang bukan _heavy sleeper_ seperti Sungyeol, Myungsoo dan Dongwoo.

"Ah, kau Sungjongie 'kan? Kau semakin cantik saja."

Wajah Maknae tersebut memerah karena baru bangun tidur dan mendapati dirinya dipuji namja tampan didepannya.

Ia menoleh kearah Sunggyu dengan gugup, "Hyung, dia..."

"Ya, dia Nam Greasy Woohyun."

"That was not my middle name." Rajuk Woohyun seraya mendeathglare Sunggyu.

'Gosh! Aku tidak tahu jika dulu memiliki teman setampan, semanis dan seimut ini!' Batin Sungjong dan melihat Woohyun tanpa berkedip.

"_Lucky I'm in love with my childhood friend~_"

Sungjong dan Woohyun berpandangan mendengar lagu ngawur Sunggyu kemudian akhirnya Sungjong paham hyungnya itu menyindir dirinya.

"Kau masih memiliki suara bagus seperti dulu hyung."

Namja paling tua disana menyengir dan melirik Sungjong. "Gomawo Woo ah. Ngomong-ngomong apa jurusan yang akan kau ambil di Universitas besok?"

"Eh? Sepertinya Musik Major hyung."

"Kau satu jurusan denganku!"

"Benarkah?! Horeeee!"

"Woohyun hyung masuk Universitas kita hyung?" Tanya Sungjong berbinar dan kedua hyungnya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Yay!"

"Kau sendiri Sungjongie? Jurusan apa yang kau ambil?"

"Um, Fashion Major.."

"Wow kau hebat Jongie!"

"Gomawo hyung."

"Ne, kalau Dongwoo hyung dan Sungyeol ini?"

"Dongwoo hyung Dance Major, kalau Yeollie hyung.."

"Yang jelas dia calon Arsitek. Keren 'kan?" Cengir Sunggyu dan Woohyun menatap orang disampingnya dengan kagum.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil Sunggyu melewati jalan bebatuan dan kepala Sungyeol berada dipundak Woohyun yang setengah tertidur. Didalam mimpinya, pria yang memiliki warna rambut coklat kepirangan itu mencium aroma yang menenangkan yang menguar dari seseorang. Dengan berat hati ia membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat wajah seseorang dengan kelopak mata lembut, hidung lurus, serta bibir pink yang sensual.

"Ngh," Erangnya dan sapaan Sunggyu mengagetkannya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Choding ah."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kerumahku. Atau tepatnya kerumah Woohyunnie."

"Dia Woohyun?" Tanyanya kaget dan menunjuk namja disampingnya. Pria berambut merah mengangguk lucu.

'Damn him! He's so cute.'

"Hey Yeol, kau bilang tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya 'kan?"

Mata Sungyeol melebar lalu mengerjap, "Aku bilang begitu?"

"Yah.. kalau kau tidak ingat, mau tidak mau aku akan menyanyi '_Lucky I'm in love with my best__friend'_~"

"Memangnya dia temanku?" Dengus Sungyeol.

"Calon teman. Temanku, teman kalian juga."

Sungyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak surai coklat Woohyun.

Ciiiiiiittt...!

Duk!

"Hyung!" Ringis Sungjong dan Woohyun bersamaan yang terbangun karena rem dadakan Sunggyu. Sungyeol menahan tawanya melihat pout adorable kedua namja itu.

"Tehee, mianhae, tapi kita sudah sampai lho."

Woohyun melihat keluar dan pemandangan rumah tingkat tiga yang besar dan lebar menyambutnya.

Empat pemuda itu keluar dari mobil Sunggyu sementara Dongwoo juga keluar dari mobilnya.

"Dong hyung!" Woohyun langsung memeluk pemuda yang hobi tersenyum itu.

"Aigoo Woo ah, kau semakin tampan saja. Tapi juga cantik."

"Hieeeh? Tapi tetap saja Jongie lebih cantik dariku."

"Whatever. Sudahlah ayo masuk, diluar gerah sekali tahu." Desis Sungyeol yang hanya alasan supaya adegan lovey-dovey didepannya cepat berakhir.

Dengan cemberut kedua pria yang berpelukan tadi mengeluarkan koper Woohyun dan membawanya ke teras.

Ting tong..

Ceklek.

"Mansion Nam, ada yang-"

Dua pasang mata sipit sama-sama melebar.

"Baekhyun ah!"

"Woohyun hyung!"

Sungyeol dan Sungjong mengerang melihat Woohyun kembali berpelukan. Sepertinya pria yang terlihat clingy itu menyukai skinship.

"Baekhyunnie, bagaimana kabar Daehyunnie?" Tanya Woohyunantusias setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nde hyung, aku juga akan menanyakan hal serupa tentang Kyuhyun hyung. Daehyun hyung baik-baik saja dan operasinya berjalan lancar."

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu. Kabar Kyu hyung juga baik-baik saja dan dari tahun ketahun dia..."

Woohyun menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan berbisik, "...Semakin pervert."

'Kyuhyun?' Batin Sungyeol heran, 'Rasanya dulu Hoya dan L sering menyebut nama itu.' Ia lalu menoleh ke mobil Dongwoo dan ternyata kedua teman sejak bayi itu masih tertidur pulas. Ia kembali ke realita berkat suara tawa Baekhyun.

"Bukankah Kyu hyung memang pervert? Kekeke, dasar. Oh ya, mianhae. Silahkan masuk yeorobeun."

Keenam pemuda tersebut memasuki rumah dan Sungyeol serta Dongwoo membuka mulut mereka dengan lebar karena rumah itu bukan hanya sangat-sangat besar, tapi super besar. Dan dalam hati Sungyeol menghitung biaya pembangunan rumah ini.

"Apakah ada makanan? Aku lapar." Sunggyu mempoutkan bibirnya dan Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuk di pelipis, berpikir.

"Tapi kokinya sudah pulang."

Beberapa detik kemudian para pemuda kelaparan itu mengerang.

Woohyun menjentikan jari, "Aku saja yang memasak."

"Memang kau bisa masak?"

Bukannya Woohyun yang dongkol ditanya seperti itu, ingin rasanya Baekhyun melemparkan lap yang ia bawa ke wajah Sungyeol.

'Cih, dia belum tahu masakan Woohyun hyung. Kalau tidak tahu jangan menyolot dong pabbo.' Batin Baekhyun keki.

Sungyeol tidak menyangka ledekannya dibalas oleh senyuman. "Tentu saja. Baek ah, ada bahannya 'kan?"

"Ne hyung, ada banyak. Hyung mau masak apa? Biar aku bantu."

"Nah tidak usah. Aku pakai dapurnya yaaaaa~"

"Ne hyung, yang jelas jangan menghanguskan seteko air!"

Baekhyun langsung berlari menjauhi dapur seraya tertawa saat sebuah spatula melayang kearahnya. Ia kemudian mendudukan diri didekat Sungjong yang mengelus permadani yang ia tiduri.

"Gyu hyung, kenapa kau tidak menelpon kemari dan memberi tahu Woohyun hyung datang?"

Sunggyu mendengus, "Kau tahu sendiri anak itu sering membuat kejutan. Tadi saja ketika aku di kampus tiba-tiba dia menelpon dan mengatakan dia sedang di Incheon."

Mulut Baekhyun membentuk 'O' mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar sesuatu yang dipotong dengan cepat lalu ia dapat mencium aroma nasi goreng Kimchi.

Suara perut yang sangat berisik membuyarkan lamunannya dan ia melihat empat pemuda lain memegangi perut masing-masing dengan pipi memerah.

"Woo hyung! Para fansmu kelaparan, cepatlah~!"

"Neeee!"

"Yah!" Teriak teman-teman Woohyun yang beru dan mereka memukul ringan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang hanya terkekeh.

"Tararara~ Nasi goreng kimchi ala Chef Namu.." Woohyun datang membawa dua piring dan memberikannya pada GyuYeol yang telah mengangkat tangan mereka. Sungjong dan Baekhyun berlari kedapur mengambil empat piring lain.

"Woah, ini enak sekali!" Seru Sungyeol yang makan dengan lahap. Dongwoo mengacungkan dua jempolnya dan Baekhyun bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil.

"Ekh?!" Tiba-tiba Sunggyu memekik dan sukses membuat Sungjong tersedak kaget. Woohyun memberinya segelas air.

"Ada apa sih hyung?"

"Woo ah, boleh aku minta sisa nasi gorengnya untuk dua porsi?"

Jika bukan karena Sunggyu jarang memohon, Woohyun akan menertawakan puppy eyesnya yang –seriously ridiculous itu. Atau hamster eyes barangkali?

"Baiklah."

Sunggyu mengikuti Woohyun yang mengeluarkan dua tempat bekal dari lemari dan mengisinya dengan nasi goreng.

"Untuk siapa hyung? Apa kau masih lapar?" Tanya Woohyun, serius sekali menata nasi goreng dan Sunggyu berpikir jika pemuda didepannya tidak menjadi penyanyi seperti impiannya, mungkin ia akan terkenal sebagai 'Koki pria muda berwajah cantik'. Gezzz, ia bahkan tidak sempat menahan tawanya memikirkan itu. Woohyun mendengarnya lalu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Ignore me, itu untuk dua temanku."

"Teman satu apartemen?"

"Bukan, teman satu grup."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat mereka."

Sunggyu mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin mereka tertidur dimobil Dongwoo. Jadwal mereka akhir-akhir ini ketat sekali."

"Oh ya? Apa fakultas mereka?"

"Yang satu Dance Major seperti Dongwoo, satunya Musik Major seperti kita."

"Wow keren, kau punya banyak teman beda fakultas. Kau bukan Sunggyu hyung yang pemalu seperti dulu- aww!"

"Ck, dan kau tetap sering menggoda orang seperti dulu." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama mengenang masa lalu sampai kemudian mereka mendengar Sungyeol dan Sungjong merengek ingin tambah. Woohyun datang membawa dua piring lagi lalu duduk disamping Dongwoo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memasak nasi goreng seenak ini? Sedangkan mantanku yang jelas-jelas gadis tidak bisa membuatnya." Woohyun hampir bergubrak ria mendengar ucapan lugu Sungyeol.

"Hmm aku belajar masak dari seseorang bernama Kibum. Dia baik, tampan, perhatian dan- kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Dia _pria_?" Tanya Sungjong tak percaya. Hyungnya mengangkat bahu, "Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Toh bukannya disini juga seperti itu?"

Sunggyu terlihat berpikir, "Bukannya Kibum itu Key hyung ya?"

"Ahh! Kau masih mengingat Key hyung! Ne, waktu itu aku sedang berbelanja dan tanpa sengaja menabraknya. Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata dia ada di Jepang."

"Dan kalau aku tidak salah ingat, dia mantan pacarmu 'kan?"

Hening... Woohyun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tersipu.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara klakson yang sangat aneh dan keras. Dongwoo mengerang.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan pada mobil baruku?!"

"Mungkin mereka kelaparan. Hyung tahu mereka." Ujar Sungyeol dengan ekspresi datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mianhae Woohyun ah aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini."

"Aku juga, aku harus mengantar Choding ini pulang dan memberikan nasi goreng yummy ini. Gomawoyo Woohyun ah, Baekhyun ah. Bye~"

"Gomawo nasi gorengnya. Kalau aku kesini lagi buatkan lagi dong."

"Bye Hyun hyungdeul."

"Bye hyungdeul, Sungjongie. Ne Sungyeol ssi, akan kubuatkan. Hati-hati dijalan!"

Baekhyun, being good butler he is, menutup pintu, meletakkan piring-piring kotor ke wastafel lalu membawa koper Woohyun naik.

"Bagaimana rasanya kembali ke Korea hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku senang. Tapi aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang-orang masa laluku."

Meskipun tidak melihat, Baekhyun bisa merasakan senyum pahit Woohyun di kata-katanya. Dan ia paham itu.

Di bully sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kesan yang baik bagi yang mengalami.

Ditempat lain, Dongwoo hampir saja melemparkan tempat bekal berisi nasi goreng tadi ke Hoya dan L karena keduanya tertawa seperti orang bodoh dan memainkan klakson mobilnya ditengah malam buta. Untungnya tidak ada tetangga Woohyun yang melemparkan barang ke mobil barunya.

'They gonna pay it.' Batin Dongwoo dengan ekspresi masam.

"Apa ini?" Hoya mengangkat kotak bekal berbentuk kepala kelinci dan melihat isinya, "Wow kebetulan sekali aku lapar. Kalian semua dari mana saja?" Tanyanya dengan alis kiri terangkat.

"Ke rumah teman lamaku. Dia pindahan dari Jepang, dan besok kita akan menjemputnya karena dia akan kuliah di Universitas kita."

L mendengus, "Kenapa kita yang harus ikut repot?"

"Dia akan masuk di Music Major. Jika kau cari gara-gara dengannya, aku tidak akan segan untuk menghantammu, L. Dan itu juga berlaku untukmu Hoya ah karena aku tahu kalian sering mencari masalah dengan anak baru."

"Dia tidak terdengar seperti teman lama biasa." Hoya menutup tempat bekal yang sekarang telah licin kemudian menatap ke mata Dongwoo lewat spion. Dilihat dari kemurungan pemuda yang selalu tertawa itu, sepertinya tebakannya memang benar.

"Jezz yang sedang jatuh cinta. Siapa nama yeojya beruntung itu eoh?"

Dongwoo terdiam, tidak segera menjawab tapi hanya serius menyetir sampai L kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ck, dia _namja_."

"Uhuk!"

Hoya tak menghiraukan L yang tersedak, tapi menatap kosong kedepan, "Kau bercanda 'kan hyung? Bukannya kita semua straight? Siapa nama pria itu?"

"Fine, kalian boleh membuat pengecualian 'Kami semua straight kecuali Dongwoo, Sungjong dan Sungyeol.' Terserah apa kata kalian."

L memegangi kerongkongannya yang sakit, "Sungyeol juga menyukai pria itu?!"

"Dan lagi, Sungjong? Diva itu ternyata menyukai pria." Sambung Hoya lalu menyeringai, "We can use this as blackmail."

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Jika kau serius, aku akan keluar dari dance dan memukulimu agar kau juga tidak bisa melanjutkan dancemu."

Kedua sahabat tadi merinding mendengar nada serius Dongwoo. Karena jika Dongwoo sudah serius, ia akan melakukan apa yang diinginkannya dan memastikan itu terjadi.

"Kalian juga tidak memerlukan namanya sekarang karena besok Sunggyu dan aku pasti memperkenalkannya pada kalian dan tolong ingat baik-baik ucapanku tadi. Jika aku melihatnya pulang dengan sedikit luka, aku akan menganggap itu sebagai perbuatan kalian. Geng di Kampus tidak akan bisa bergerak tanpa perintah kalian."

'_Siapa orang yang berani mengacaukan persahabatan kami?'_

'_Aku akan memastikan orang itu babak belur suatu hari nanti.'_

"Satu hal lagi.. kalian secara tidak langsung sudah berjanji untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya—"

"Tenang," Sela Myungsoo cepat, "Kami tidak akan melanggar itu."

"Bagus." Dengus Dongwoo dan berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan sederhana hampir mendekati reyot. Myungsoo dan Howon lalu turun dari mobil Dongwoo dan melihat mobil hijau tersebut menghilang di tikungan.

"Shit, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Geram Hoya. L mengangkat bahu dengan bingung.

"Won ah, katakan padaku jika ada ide sadis yang lewat diotakmu untuk menyakiti namja ini. Aku akan seratus persen mendukung dan membantumu."

Howon menyeringai lalu menepuk pundak namja yang hanya beberapa hari lebih tua darinya, "Tenang saja aku pasti akan mendapat ide itu. Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak membully orang." Katanya bersemangat dan membunyikan buku-buku jarinya.

"Kau benar. Terakhir kita melakukannya.. kapan?"

"Lima tahun yang lalu."

"Kau mengingatnya?"

"Yeah.." Hoya sedikit menahan nafasnya mengingat memori itu. Ia ingin bertemu namja itu lagi dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi keesokan harinya tiba-tiba saja ada berita jika murid tersebut mendadak pindah.

L juga melamun dan menggumamkan kata 'That pretty little thing.'

Hembusan angin musim panas tak terasa panas bagi dua pemuda itu, mereka berjalan ke apartemen reyot mereka dalam diam.

Ketika sampai dikamarnya, L membuka jaketnya lalu membuka pintu lemari. Sebuah foto remaja SMP yang sedang tertawa tertempel disana.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi..." lirihnya mengelus foto tersebut.

Cinta pertama memang susah dilupakan meskipun kita sudah menyakiti orang itu.

* * *

Note: Happy Birthday Woohyun oppa! ^w^


	2. He's Mine Not Yours Chapter 2

Title : He's Mine, not Yours

Fandom: Infinite.

Pairing : All x Woohyun like always~. But you know me so well(?) that it's gonna be WooYa and MyungHyun. And this fic had WooGyu friendship by the way.

Rating : T

Warning: Shonen ai, crack pair, harem(?), super OOC, etc

.

..

28012015

...

Nam Woohyun mengerang malas saat Sunggyu dengan ceria menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ck dasar Hamster hyperactive, rasanya Woohyun baru tidur beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang namja berambut merah itu sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Yah! Rise and shine Namu ah. Hari ini hari pertamamu dan kau tidak ingin mendapatkan bad impression karena telat 'kan?"

"Seriously hyung? Ini baru jam 8!" rengek Woohyun yang sekarang duduk dikasurnya dengan pout yang membuat Sunggyu berpikir dirinya seperti seekor bebek.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan dua anggotaku yang lain dan juga mengajakmu berkeliling kampus. Kau tidak mau terlambat dan memasang wajah bodoh seperti dulu 'kan?" Sunggyu tertawa saat Woohyun melemparkan bantalnya dengan pipi memerah.

"Aish hyung.. Baiklah. Sungjong ah ikut 'kan?"

"Ani. Dia membantu eomma membersihkan rumah karena hari in jadwalnya. Sebagai gantinya Yeollie yang akan ikut."

"Yeollie? Sungyeol ssi?"

Brak!

"Ada yang memanggilku?"

Sunggyu mendeathglare Choding yang tersenyum lebar itu karena telah membuatnya meloncat kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau muncul tiba-tiba setelah Woohyunnie menyebut namamu. Kau terkesan seperti-"

"Yayaya terserah apa katamu hyung," Sungyeol memutar bola matanya dan menatap Woohyun yang masih manyun dengan nakal, "Kau memanggilku karena mau menciumku eoh?"

.

...

'Pletak'

"Yah kau tiang listrik mesum! Kau mau menggoda tuan mudaku?" Tuduh Baekhyun yang tadi mengayunkan gagang sapu ke kepala Sungyeol. Ia lalu melirik Woohyun dan Sunggyu yang memiliki ekspresi sama. Hanya saja Sunggyu memiliki pandangan yang mengatakan _what-the-hell-is-that_?!

"Hei kau pikir kau ini siapa berani memukulku?!"

"Aku hanya seorang namja yang akan melindungi tuan mudanya dari orang mesum sepertimu!"

Woohyun yang melihat jika mata kedua namja itu mengalirkan laser langsung melemparkan selimutnya dan mendorong Baekhyun keluar. Namja Hamster menjitak kepala Sungyeol sekeras mungkin.

"Mianhae Baek ah, Sungyeol memang suka menggoda seperti itu." Cengir pemuda sipit tersebut dan Baekhyun membetulkan jas butlernya.

"Yasudah. Jaga teman Choding pervertmu ini hyung sebelum dia kehilangan tulang-tulangnya."

Kalau boleh jujur, namja Choding yang di sumpah serapahi Baekhyun bergidik mendengar ancaman itu. Apalagi semalam dia mendengar dari Sungjong jika Baekhyun menguasai Aikido. 'Crap, seandainya aku bisa Taekwondo seperti Hoya, anak ini sudah terbujur kaku di rumah sakit.' Ringisnya dalam hati. Ia menoleh dan menyadari Woohyun tidak ada disana.

"Kalau kau mencari gebetan barumu, dia sedang mandi dan sebaiknya kita keluar. Karena jika kau masih berada disini, bukan hanya tulangmu yang remuk, tapi tulangku juga dan aku masih belum mau mati muda."

Mereka turun ke dapur dan disambut oleh aroma kopi yang membuat Sungyeol meneguk ludah. Matanya melihat seorang pria tan dengan rambut berwarna sama dengannya sedang memunggungi mereka.

"Astaga! Yah Sunggyu hyung, bilang dong kalau kau dibelakangku." Rutuknya ketika berbalik seraya mengelus dada dan Sunggyu yang tadi bermain bersama seekor kucing mendongak kaget.

"Daehyun ah! Aigo kukira kau masih berada di Busan! Bagaimana kesehatanmu?"

Pemuda berbibir tebal itu tersenyum dan meletakkan cangkir Americano miliknya. "Aku baik-baik saja dan aku berhutang budi pada Woohyun hyung. Aku kesini karena semalam mendapat telpon dari Baekhyun yang berteriak jika Woo hyung ada disini. Lalu ini?" tanyanya melihat Sungyeol.

"Oh dia temanku, namanya Sungyeol."

"Hei, namaku Jung Daehyun, salam kenal."

"Kau siapanya Baekhyun dan Woohyun?" Tanya Sungyeol blank. Hell, dalam dua hari dia sudah mendengar nama Baekhyun, Kyuhyun dan Woohyun, sekarang siapa Daehyun ini?

"Eh aku? Aku sepupunya Baekhyun dan sahabat Woohyun hyung. Ada apa memangnya Sungyeol ssi?"

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya. Hyung, ayo kita pergi, sebentar lagi jam pertemuan kita."

"Ah benar. Woohyun ah, apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Ne hyung. Tunggu sebentar."

Woohyun kemudian turun dan Sungyeol hanya bisa menganga melihat betapa _ketatnya_ celana hitam Woohyun lalu kenapa kancing kemeja tartan merahnya harus dibuka dan memperlihatkan wife beater putihnya?! Sungyeol merasa frustasi dan ingin merobek kemeja yang lengannya digulung itu.

Untung saja Daehyun menutup mulutnya sebelum Baekhyun bisa mendadak muncul disana. Sunggyu tersenyum seolah mengetahui rahasianya. Terkadang namja paling tinggi disitu sangat membenci anggota Sung Brother lain yang begitu mengenal dirinya.

"Ah! Andwaeyo, Daehyun ah, kau kah itu?"

"Ne hyung! Aish, apakah kau kira aku hantu eoh?"

"Eits!" Cegah Sungyeol sebelum keduanya berpelukan. Ia lelah melihatnya, "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang karena dua teman kami yang belum kau temui sangat tidak sabaran."

"Oh," brunet disana memiringkan kepala, "Kalau begitu ayo. Daehyunnie mian, kita bertemu lagi setelah aku pulang nde? Apa kau akan lama disini?"

"Ya. Kira-kira seminggu hyung."

"Great! Aku pergi dulu Daehyunnie, jaljayo!"

"Bye Dae ah."

Daehyun melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum geli ketika Sungyeol memaksa Woohyun duduk di kursi belakang bersamanya. Beberapa detik kemudian mobil berwarna putih tersebut meninggalkan taman mansion Nam.

"Hyung, kau tahu? Aku bosan sekali."

"Dan aku juga bosan mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutmu."

Lee Kiseop cemberut mendengar nada dingin Dongwoo yang terus menerus melihat jam tangannya. Jika namja berambut merah gelap yang baru disana lima belas menit saja sudah bosan, bagaimana dengan Hoya dan L yang telah lebih dari dua jam duduk tenang disana daripada memancing emosi sang Hyung?

Doe eyesnya melirik L dan Eli yang sedang duel game sementara Hoya dan AJ sepertinya sedang menulis lirik lagu. Dia hampir berdiri melihat seorang namja berambut coklat tua yang berjalan seraya membaca buku tebal, tapi memutuskan untuk duduk kembali karena Eli telah melemparkan deathglarenya.

'Gila, dengan konsentrasi terpecah begitu dia masih menang dariku?' Batin L emosi.

"Kiseop hyung, Rapper hyung, Hoon hyung ingin bicara." Ujar seorang namja yang terlihat cantik dan imut. AJ langsung melompat mendengar nama namja yang disukainya. Sedangkan Eli mengerang malas kemudian melemparkan PSP birunya yang langsung ditangkap Dongwoo dengan refleks bagus.

"Oh, dan Ketua ingin menemui Dongwoo hyung, Sunggyu hyung dan Sungyeol hyung." Mahasiswa bernama Shin Dongho tersebut membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan melihat Dongwoo -yang seolah bersiap membanting Rolexnya- dengan heran.

"Huh," Dengus Dongwoo, "Aku dan yang lain akan kesana setelah mereka datang."

Dongho mengangguk meninggalkan Dongwoo, Howon dan Myungsoo disana.

"Hyung, mereka sudah dimana?" Tanya Howon yang sekarang memainkan PSP Eli.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah menelpon Sung Brother tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat."

"Kau tidak memiliki nomor telepon temanmu?" Tanya L tak percaya. Dongwoo hanya mengangkat bahu.

.

..

"Kevin ah!"

Seorang pemuda cantik bermata sipit mengangkat kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyum manis melihat salah satu temannya mendekatinya.

"Sunggyu hyung, ada apa?"

"Aku mau minta tolong padamu. Tadi kami ke kelas dan Hoon bilang Ketua ingin bertemu dengan kami dan Dongwoo." Telunjuk Sunggyu mengarah ke dirinya dan Sungyeol, "Nah karena Woohyun ah belum bertemu dua preman kita tapi kita sudah berjanji untuk mempertemukan mereka, bisakah kau membawa Woohyun ke tempat biasa dan memanggil Dongwoo?"

"Ah kau anak baru? Namaku Woo Seunghyun, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kevin."

"Salam kenal Kevin ssi, Nam Woohyun imnida."

"Ok, karena kalian sudah berkenalan, kami pergi dulu Kevin ah. Woo ah, jangan sampai tersesat nde."

Kevin langsung menahan tangan Woohyun yang akan melemparkan kamusnya ke Sunggyu.

"Ahaha, ternyata ada juga yang berani menentang Hamster imut itu. Kajja kita ketempat biasa." Kevin merangkul leher Woohyun dan keduanya berjalan.

"Hah? Imut? Hamster itu? Yang benar saja!"

Setelah bertukar cerita singkat, kedua teman baru tersebut tiba di tempat yang ditunjukkan Sunggyu. Woohyun bisa melihat Dongwoo yang sangat bosan juga dua namja yang menunduk dengan PSP di tangan masing-masing.

"Dongwoo hyung, Sunggyu hyung dan Yeollie sudah ditempat ketua."

"Oh akhirnya kau tiba juga Woo ah." Dongwoo mengabaikan Kevin dan langsung bersemangat melihat Woohyun yang datang dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aish hyung kau malah mengabaikanku. Pergilah sana sebelum Yongguk hyung menggantikanmu menjadi samsak tinjunya."

"Aye aye Little Mermaid. Aww yah jangan menendangku."

Pria berambut abu-abu tersebut sekarang terlihat lebih ceria karena meskipun Kevin menendangnya, dia sama sekali tidak marah. Berbeda dengan Kiseop yang hanya mengajaknya berbicara tadi dan hanya ditanggapi dingin olehnya.

"Hei kalian berdua," Kaki Kevin menendang pelan lutut kedua pria yang mengabaikan mereka, "Ah sudahlah kalau kalian tidak mau memperhatikan. Nde Hyun ah, kenalkan ini preman kampus dan juga teman Sunggyu hyung. Yang berambut hitam namanya Myungsoo dan yang berambut coklat kepirangan itu namanya Howon. Kalian, ini anak baru teman Gyu hyung, namanya Nam Woohyun."

Serempak, kepala dua pria yang duduk di rerumputan mendongak terkejut mendengar nama itu. Dan tiga pasang mata sama-sama membelalak melihat keberadaan satu sama lain disana.

Jika dimata L dan Hoya terpancar keterkejutan, sebaliknya di mata Woohyun malah terlihat ketakutan. Senyum di wajahnya perlahan menghilang.

Woohyun berjalan mundur seraya menggelengkan kepala kemudian berlari secepat mungkin.

Hoya, yang memiliki reflek lebih cepat daripada L segera mengejar namja brunet tadi. Meninggalkan Kevin yang tak mengerti apapun serta L yang masih shock.

'Itu.. Namja yang dulu...'

Berlari sekencang-kencangnya, Woohyun hampir menabrak beberapa mahasiswa di halaman kampus. Ia melihat kebelakang dan menyadari Hoya sedang mengejarnya dan tidak menyadari seseorang membaca buku sambil berjalan hingga-

Bruk.

"E-eh, Woohyun ssi, ada apa?"

Woohyun menggeleng kuat dan malah mengencangkan pelukannya pada namja yang ia tabrak. Namja yang pertama kali ia kenal di kelas Music Major sebelum Kevin. Shin Soohyun.

"Lepaskan dia."

Soohyun mendongak dan melihat Hoya memasang ekspresi stoicnya dengan tangan menggenggam -lebih terlihat mencengkram- lengan Woohyun. Merasakan tubuh anak baru yang bergetar, kekeras kepalaan Hoya yang jarang terlihat.. Soohyun yakin ini sangat berhubungan.

"Tidak," katanya, mempererat pelukan Woohyun dan membiarkan buku kesayangannya terjatuh. "Kau yang harus melepaskan dia."

Hoya menggeram kemudian menyentakkan tangan Woohyun agar melepaskan Soohyun hingga Woohyun berteriak kesakitan.

"Yah! Lepaskan dia Lee Howon!"

Ketiga mahasiswa tampan tersebut dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang merasa kasihan pada Woohyun melihat air matanya yang terus meleleh.

"Kau yang harus melepaskannya!"

'krek'

Mata para murid membelalak melihat lengan kemeja Woohyun sobek karena tarikan Hoya.

'buak!'

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jerit para siswi ketika Soohyun mengayunkan tinjunya dan mengenai rahang kiri Howon.

"Hyung jangan."

Jika saja Soohyun tidak mendengar bisikan Woohyun dan ia berusaha menahannya, ia akan terus menghajar Hoya untuk kelakuannya.

Hoya meludahkan darah dari mulutnya lalu pergi dengan deathglare yang terarah hanya pada Soohyun.

"Gwaenchana Woohyun ssi?"

Woohyun mengangguk pelan. Beberapa siswa yang mengenakan jas atau jaket mengulurkan luaran mereka pada Woohyun yang di tolak halus olehnya.

Sunggyu berlari kecil diikuti Dongwoo, Sungyeol dan Yongguk melihat keramaian didepan mereka.

"Omo! Ada apa Soohyun ah?" Tanya Yongguk terkejut melihat kedua siswa didepannya berpelukan.

Pemuda yang ditanya ragu ingin menjawab apa, tapi Woohyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sunggyu.

"Kita bicarakan ini dirumah, hyung."

Sunggyu mengangguk sementara Sungyeol melepaskan jaket hitamnya dan memakaikannya ditubuh Woohyun. Sang Nam tersenyum kearah Soohyun dan Yongguk lalu dituntun oleh Sunggyu pergi. Sungyeol dan Dongwoo mengekor.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Jika Woohyun ssi tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku tidak punya hak mengatakan apa yang terjadi."

Sang Ketua ekskul memandang bingung kearah Soohyun yang pergi dengan wajah murung.

.

..

"Ada apa?" Tanya L datar melihat Hoya kembali dengan lebam di pipi kirinya.

"Cih, anak itu berlindung pada Soohyun."

Myungsoo mengangguk paham. Shin Soohyun adalah lawan terberat Howon di Taekwondo, dan jika mengingat Woohyun dan Soohyun bersama, tentu hal itu sangat menjengkelkan Hoya.

"Bukankah kita seharusnya tidak melukai anak itu lagi?"

Hoya sudah bersiap memprotes, tapi ketika melihat dua Sung dan Dongwoo datang bersama Woohyun, ia menelan kata-katanya kembali karena Woohyun terlihat sangat rapuh di pelukan Sungyeol.

"Ada apa dengan Woohyun ssi?" Tanya L yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Katanya sih jatuh dari tangga dan anak yang menolongnya mencoba mengambil 'kesempatan'. Untung saja Soohyunnie menolongnya."

Mata Hoya melebar. 'Apakah anak ini menutupi perbuatanku?'

"Ah jinjja? Kau harus berhati-hati lain kali Woohyun ssi. Banyak serigala berbulu domba disini." L tersenyum dan mengacak ringan rambut Woohyun. Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut dengan kelakuan L apalagi melihat senyumnya yang tulus.

Tanpa Woohyun sendiri sadari, ia membalas senyum lembut Myungsoo. Keduanya saling bertatapan lama hingga Dongwoo, Hoya dan Sungyeol berdehem bersamaan dengan jengkel. Sunggyu hanya tertawa melihat keantikkan teman-temannya. Tampaknya mereka menyu- ah bukan, jatuh cinta pada temannya. Ia hanya tidak bisa menebak apa yang Ice Prince Myungsoo dan Stoic Boy Howon pikirkan.

.

..

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Hoya mengangkat alis bingung mendengar pertanyaan Dongwoo. Keduanya sedang pemanasan untuk praktek dance mereka. Kiseop yang tidak jauh dari mereka menatap keduanya bergantian. Karena hari itu adalah jadwal praktek mereka bertiga.

"Apa maksud hyung?" Tanyanya balik.

"Kau dan L sangat aneh hari ini. Sejak bertemu Woohyun kalian selalu melamun. Kalian memikirkannya?"

"What the hell hyung?" Hoya tertawa seakan pertanyaan Dongwoo sangat lucu di telinganya, "Apakah aku harus memikirkan anak baru itu?"

Dongwoo mengangkat bahu, "Bisa jadi. Tidak ada yang tahu jika mungkin saja kau menyukainya pada pandangan pertama."

Pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan tertegun. Kiseop rasanya ingin menepuk pundak sahabat temannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyukainya."

Deathglare dari Dino berambut abu-abu tak membuatnya gentar karena Hoya yakin dia tidak akan mencintai Woohyun. Jangankan mencintai, menyukai saja tidak.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu ruang dance terbuka dan empat namja masuk keruangan. Dongwoo mengenal mereka sebagai member salah satu boyband bentukkan sekolah, Dynamic Black. Dynamic Black memiliki 'saudara' yang bernama Dramatic Blue yang masih belum memiliki seorang vokalis lagi yang cocok dengan karakter lagu.

Hoya, sebagai salah satu member Dynamic Black, berhigh five dengan keempatnya. Dongwoo merangkul pundak Kiseop dan mendengus saat melewati mereka.

"Ada apa dengannya?" seorang namja pirang bertanya.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal Dongwoo hyung saja ah. Kau tahu dia sering moody beberapa hari ini."

"Tapi-"

"Ayo latihan!" Sela Hoya lalu menyuruh Kikwang menyetel tape. terdiam memandang pintu saat alunan intro lagu mereka yang berjudul 'Yesterday' mengalun.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka lagi dan konsentrasi Hoya yang sedang menyanyikan bagiannya terganggu.

"Niel ah!" Sapa semangat. Gikwang dan Yoseob saling rangkul, Joon dan G.O berhigh five. Jo Kwon masih memapah seseorang yang sukses membuat Hoya menganga.

"Woohyun ssi?"

"Ah," Niel memandang keduanya bergantian, "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Ne. Dia teman sahabatku." Jawab Woohyun, tersenyum.

Seruan 'Ahhh...' menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian latihan dulu? Woohyun ssi ada disini bukan tanpa alasan 'kan?"

Para anggota Dynamic Black mengangguk setuju dengan usul Jinwoon sedangkan member Dramatic Blue bertepuk tangan.

"Kenapa kita harus mengalah pada mereka?"

Seluruh member terdiam mendengar nada dingin Hoya.

"Howon." Tegur Joon. "Jangan selalu egois. Kenapa setiap kali kita bersama kita yang harus pertama kali latihan? Mereka selalu melihat kita latihan, tapi kenapa giliran mereka kau selalu mengajak kita pulang?"

Hening. Hoya menghela nafas kemudian duduk di pojok dan memakai earphone miliknya.

"Terserah kalian saja."

"Gomawo."

Bisa dibilang Hoya terkejut saat ini melihat Woohyun tersenyum kearahnya meskipun sirat ketakutan yang tadi dilihatnya masih ada.

"Ok siip!" Yoseob mengeluarkan kertas, mengeluarkan kaset mereka dan menggantinya dengan lagu berjudul 'Tearfully Beautiful'.

"Woohyunnie, kau mendapat part duluan. Hwaiting!"

Woohyun menarik nafas sesaat lalu tersenyum, "_This love naegen yoksimiya. This love neomchineun seonmuriya. Neon ani mianhan mamman keojyeoga maeil maeil maeil~_"

Yoseob dengan gugup menyambut lagu itu sementara member Dynamic Black terpana. Bahkan Hoya tak menyangka pemuda itu memiliki.. Err bagaimana ya? Ia memang tidak mau mengakuinya- but shit, he has really lovely voice. Ia bahkan membiarkan earphonenya menggantung melihat performance 'saudara' band miliknya.

"_I'll risk everything for you. Anything I can do for you, I'll do it generously. Each time I see you, my heart is touched. My love, my touching love, I will protect you._"

Lee Howon tidak tahu siapa yang menyanyikan part itu. Tapi mendengarnya, matanya hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang membuatnya mengingat kembali kenangan pahit lima tahun yang lalu. Seseorang yang sama yang membuat jantungnya berdebar hanya karena melihat senyumnya.

'Is this love?'

.

..

...

Sunyi merayap di apartemen L dan Hoya. Jika L tersenyum sendiri memikirkan senyum Woohyun dan ketika tangannya mengelus rambut lembut brunet itu, tidak demikian dengan Hoya. Dimatanya, senyuman yang Woohyun berikan malah membuatnya tertekan antara rasa bersalah dan-

"-Ya! Hoya ah!"

"Ah kau ini mengganggu lamunanku saja." Cetus Hoya lalu melemparkan gulingnya ke L yang hanya tertawa. Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, Hoya tidak pernah lagi melihat senyum Myungsoo sejak namja yang dulu mereka bully mendadak pindah.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Aku memikirkan rencana untuk membuat Nam Woohyun babak belur seperti dulu. Kau sadar tidak jika anak itu yang membuat persahabatan kita berantakan seperti ini?" Hoya tak menyangka jika dirinya bisa membicarakan hal tersebut dengan sangat enteng.

Senyum L memudar. "Kau yakin mau melakukannya?"

Deg..

"T-tentu."

"Kau gugup Won ah. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu gugup sebelumnya."

Keringat dingin membasahi kening Howon. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendapati dirinya mendeathglare pemuda yang lahir beberapa hari lebih awal darinya di tempat tidur seberang.

"Wae? Aku tidak boleh gugup eoh? Dan aku tidak mau tahu, kau sudah berjanji untuk membantuku dan mendukungku hyung!"

Rahang Myungsoo mengeras dan menatap dongsaengnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Hoya bergidik.

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan aku menyesal sudah membullynya lima tahun yang lalu dan akan melindunginya kali ini hm?"

Hoya tidak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut sang Pangeran Es. Dirinya merasa berada di ujung tanduk jika ternyata sekarang bukan hanya empat sahabatnya yang menyukai Woohyun, tapi lima. Dan ini menambah rasa bencinya ke Woohyun.

Tok tok tok...

Ketukan halus di pintu kamar mereka menyudahi perang deathglare keduanya yang seakan tidak mungkin selesai.

L mendengus lalu membuka pintu. Seorang gadis berambut panjang terlihat ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh, Eunji ah." Sapa Howon yang langsung berdiri lalu mengeluarkan aura cassanova melihat yeojya yang ia incar dari dulu. Myungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Oppa," Eunji menatap lurus ke mata L, tidak memperdulikan Hoya yang mencoba mencari perhatiannya, "Mianhae mengatakan ini, tapi eomma bilang mulai besok kalian tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi."

Deg.. Deg..

'Oh. My. God.'

"L-lalu bagaimana dengan kami?"

Kali ini mata Eunji melihat Hoya, "Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas meskipun aku sudah minta perpanjangan waktu eomma tidak mengubah pendiriannya."

"Apa yang membuat kami harus pergi?"

Gadis itu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil beberapa lembar foto, "Pertama, kalian sudah beberapa bulan tidak membayar dan kedua, aku tidak tahu oppaku mendapatkan foto ini darimana."

Myungsoo melihat Hoya dengan tatapan tak percaya sedangkan namja yang lebih muda mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia meremas foto-foto itu lalu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

"Kau apakan Woohyun ssi?"

Sang Dancer mendesis kesakitan karena cengkraman L yang sangat kuat di lengannya. Ia berpikir ini rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang Woohyun terima tadi pagi. Eunji yang melihat Myungsoo siap meledak langsung kabur daripada ikut terlibat.

"Aku hanya mengejarnya tapi Soohyun melindunginya!"

"Kenapa kau mengejarnya?!"

Hoya terdiam. Myungsoo melepaskan lengannya dengan kasar lalu berbaring membelakanginya.

"Tidurlah. Kita pikirkan ini besok."

Namja berambut kecoklatan mengangguk meski ia tahu Myungsoo tidak akan melihatnya. Ia merasa bahwa hari ini hari terburuknya.

Beberapa jam kemudian ia terbangun karena suara gesekan antar kain. Matanya terbuka sebelah dan disambut dengan warna merah cerah rambut Sunggyu.

"Gyu hyung?" Tanyanya memastikan. Pemuda sipit itu tersenyum singkat dan masih melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan pakaian Hoya kedalam koper ungu milik dancer tersebut.

"Ada apa? L hyung kemana? Aku mau kemana?"

"Oh itu rahasia Howonnie. Sana bersiap, kita akan pergi ke tempat tinggal barumu."

Mata Hoya melebar, "Kau-"

"L sudah memberitahuku."

Rasanya Hoya kehilangan nafas mendengarnya. L memberitahu jika Woohyun-

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengatakan kalian menunggak selama itu. Kalian tahu kami bisa membantumu."

Kali ini Howon kehilangan suaranya untuk hanya sekedar mengatakan 'Hah?'

"Aish jinjja? Apa semalam kepalamu terbentur sampai kau menjadi lelet begini?" Keluh Sunggyu kemudian mendorong Hoya yang masih memproses apa yang terjadi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit Sunggyu menunggu Hoya yang entah-melakukan-apa-didalam, namja itu keluar dengan rambut ala upwards style yang sukses membuat Sunggyu bersiul kagum lalu menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau tampan."

"Aku selalu tampan hyung, hanya saja kau tidak pernah melihatnya karena mata sipitmu itu."

Tatapan kagum Sunggyu berubah menjadi deathglare. Ia lalu menggamit lengan Hoya turun ke halaman -mantan- apartemennya dan melihat Myungsoo menunggu mereka. Sungyeol yang berada di dalam mobil memakan es krim melambaikan tangan.

"Kalian lama sekali. Lihat es krim yang akan kuhadiahkan menjadi cair." Rajuk Sungyeol. Myungsoo menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Mianhae. Kajja kita pergi~"

"Kita mau pergi kemana?"

Myungsoo dan Howon bertatapan lalu Myungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya karena pertanyaan kompak mereka.

"Kemana ya?" Tanya Sunggyu dengan ekspresi jahil, "Bukankah ini rahasia Yeollie ah?"

Namja Choding itu tertawa dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ini sangat rahasia. Aku yakin kalian akan terkejut sampai dirumah baru kalian."

Hoya bengong menatap kedua orang di kursi depan sementara mata Myungsoo menyipit tajam. Dalam reaksi memang Hoya lebih cepat darinya, tapi dalam hal intuisi, dari mereka berenam, memang Myungsoo yang paling tajam.

Ingatannya terarah ke sebuah rumah dimana dirinya dan Hoya masih bisa bercanda dan malam itu mereka mendapatkan sesuatu dari pemilik rumah...

Nasi goreng Kimchi.


	3. He's Mine Not Yours Chapter 3

Title : He's Mine, not Yours

Fandom: Infinite.

Pairing : All x Woohyun like always~. But you know me so well(?) that it's gonna be WooYa and MyungHyun. And this fic had WooGyu friendship by the way.

Rating : T+ (maybe?)

Warning: Shonen ai, crack pair, harem(?), super OOC, bully scene, etc

.

..

...

11022015

_Tiga remaja pria sedang berlarian mengejar seorang remaja lain yang meskipun bertubuh lebih kecil dari mereka namun berlari sangat cepat._

_Remaja yang dikejar tersentak ketika wajahnya menabrak pintu gudang yang terkunci. Kacamata yang dipakainya diambil secara paksa lalu diinjak oleh seorang siswa SMP yang berambut coklat gelap._

"_Nah, sekarang kau tidak bisa lagi membaca lirik lagu dan kau akan segera dikeluarkan dari kelas musik."_

"_M-mwo, kacamataku." Tangannya meraba-raba lantai gudang yang kotor untuk mencari kacamatanya yang masih diinjak oleh siswa yang menyeringai kejam tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan seseorang menjambak rambutnya kemudian menghantamkan kepalanya kedinding._

"_Yah, inilah yang kau dapatkan jika kau berani mengungguli Myungie dipelajaran yang dikuasainya, anak baru pabbo."_

_Siswa yang tadinya berkacamata meringis kesakitan ketika remaja kedua memukuli perutnya seolah dirinya adalah samsak tinju._

"_Haruskah kami juga merusak wajah cantikmu ini? Karena kudengar yeojya-yeojya centil yang menyukai Howonnie berkurang drastis karenamu. Shall we do that, pretty little thing?"_

_Anak baru itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika rasa perih akibat goresan benda tajam menyentuh pipi kanannya. Namun rasa itu tak berlangsung lama karena bunyi 'gedebuk' dan 'bang!'sepertinya membuat siksaan tadi terhenti. Ia kemudian merasakan ada yang menyentuh bahunya diikuti pertanyaan dengan suara yang sudah dikenalnya sejak lama._

"_Woohyun-ssi, gwaenchana?"_

_Mata sipitnya perlahan terbuka dan melihat dengan blur siluet pemuda tinggi berambut ikal, "Kyuhyun-ssi..?"_

_Suara tamparan berkali-kali membuatnya bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi dengan tiga siswa lain. Ia baru ingat jika para pengejarnya adalah para sunbaenya._

"_Yah!" Terdengar suara tinggi seorang siswa yang membuat Woohyun meringis, "Kalian itu sunbae Woohyun-ssi! Jangan bersikap kekanakan hanya karena kepopuleran kalian menghilang! Dan kalian Kyoungjae, Howon, aku tidak pernah mengajari kalian untuk menggunakan kekuatan yang kalian pelajari sebagai senjata untuk membully orang. Apalagi ini _hoobae_ dan _murid baru_! For the God sake!"_

"_Yah Kangin hyung, bahasamu." Tegur Kyuhyun kalem, "Kalian tidak mendapat SP pertama karena ini, tapi kalian akan langsung dikeluarkan dari Taekwondo."_

_Dua siswa menatap Kyuhyun dengan shock dan ketakutan._

"_Dan kau Myungsoo, awalnya tadi Jonghyun seonsaengnim menunjukmu sebagai pemeran utama di musikal bulan depan. Tapi jika aku beritahukan ini.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."_

"_T-t-tapi hyung, aku-"_

_Kangin menggendong Woohyun di punggungnya dan dua siswa kelas 3-1 itu melewati ketiganya tanpa mau menoleh kebelakang._

_Kyuhyun berhenti tiba-tiba, "Jika kalian berani menyentuh Woohyun-ssi, atau hanya menyentuh ujung rambutnya saja, kupastikan kalian dikeluarkan dari sekolah."_

.

..

...

Sungyeol keluar dari mobil Sunggyu dan berlari memasuki area taman mansion Nam dengan semangat. Ditangannya ia membawa es krim yang ingin ia hadiahkan pada Woohyun (meskipun sebenarnya itu adalah sogokan agar Woohyun mau membuatkannya nasi goreng lagi).

"Yah! Hoi Lee Sungyeol!" Panggil Sunggyu, cemberut. Ia mengeluarkan koper-koper milik Myungsoo dan Howon kemudian menyusul Sungyeol yang sepertinya tidak sabaran.

Belum sempat jari panjang Choding itu memencet bel, pintu terbuka dan hampir saja jarinya memencet hidung Daehyun.

"Ups, sorry." Ujarnya dan segera menarik tangannya.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum, "Gwaenchana Sungyeol-ssi. Oh ya Gyu hyung, yeorobeun, silahkan masuk."

Mereka semua memasuki rumah besar tersebut dengan MyungWon memiliki reaksi sama seperti YeolWoo sewaktu mereka pertama kali kesana.

"Kemana Greasy itu?" Tanya Sunggyu celingukan, "Belum bangun kah?"

"Mollayo. Setahuku dia kebelakang tadi, dan aku tidak tahu dia sedang apa."

"Baiklah kami kebelakang dulu. Ini tas-tas milik Myungsoo dan Howon, lalu ini es krim yang Sungyeol _hadiahkan_ padanya. Tolong ya Dae-ah."

"Ok hyung. Oh ya sekalian panggilkan Baekhyun nde?"

"Dimana?"

"Dibelakang, tadi menyiram bunga."

"Oke~ Ayo kalian, ikut aku."

Mereka berjalan pelan ke halaman belakang dengan MyungYaYeol memandang takjub pada sekeliling mereka.

Keempatnya berdiri di tepi kolam renang melihat seseorang dengan lincah meliuk-liuk di air. Ketika kepalanya muncul kepermukaan, Hoya memandangnya dengan horor.

"Oh Gyu hyung." Sapa Woohyun lalu keluar dari kolam renang.

Sunggyu tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu, tapi saat ia menoleh kebelakang, ia menahan tawanya melihat Sungyeol hampir meneteskan air liurnya. Pipi Myungsoo memerah dan Hoya bisa merasakan kepalanya sangat ringan hanya karena ketiganya melihat perut six pack serta lengan berotot Woohyun yang terlihat seksi.

"Yah Hyunnie, aku baru tahu kau mempunyai chocolate abs dan- apa ini?" Namja bermata sipit itu melihat perut sahabatnya lebih dekat. "God, you have a damned pierching in your navel! Wow!"

Sang pemilik rumah yang masih mengeringkan rambut coklat gelapnya meringis. Ia menoleh dan terkejut melihat Hoya dan L disana.

"Oh," Ringis Sunggyu, "Kau ingat 'kan kemarin aku minta tolong untuk menampung _anak harimau _dan _anak kucing_ dirumahmu?" Woohyun mengangguk bodoh, "Nah anak kucing itu bernama Kim Myungsoo dan anak harimau itu bernama Lee Howon."

"Kenapa anak anjing harus menampung musuh-musuhnya?"

Keringat dingin mengaliri dahi Howon dan Myungsoo mendengar ucapan seorang namja cuek yang memotong dahan-dahan di belakang mereka.

Sungyeol mengernyit dan berpikir lebih menyukai Daehyun dengan senyum manisnya daripada sepupunya yang selalu memiliki komentar snarky ini.

"Well, sekali-kali seekor puppy harus akur dengan para musuhnya."

"Hei," Erang Woohyun, "Berhentilah memanggilku puppy. Kalian menyebalkan."

Namja paling tinggi disana berpikir untuk menerjang Woohyun saat itu juga melihat tubuh sexy namja itu, sex hair miliknya, serta suara erangannya barusan.

Tapi bukannya berakhir memeluk tubuh pemuda yang ia sukai, ia malah berakhir di kolam renang karena Baekhyun mendorongnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PABBOYA?!" jeritnya tak terima.

"Umm, mendorong orang mesum ke kolam renang untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotornya?" Jawab Baekhyun innocent dan dalam hati Sunggyu menyetujuinya.

"Yah, tolong keluarkan aku." Rengek Sungyeol.

Myungsoo mendengus, "Kau bisa naik lewat tangga disana Yeol. Ppali."

"Aku tidak mau," Pout pemuda kekanakkan itu, "Hyunnie, tolong aku nde~?"

Nam Woohyun memang memiliki kelemahan pada orang-orang yang memanggilnya Hyunnie karena itu terdengar seperti Honey dan jujur- ia sangat menyukai panggilan itu!

Namja yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia mengulurkan tangannya tanpa peduli pada Baekhyun yang bisa saja melemparkan gunting ditangannya ke kepala Sungyeol.

"Gomawoyo!" Girangnya lalu memeluk Woohyun erat-erat. Kapan lagi dia memiliki kesempatan seperti ini?

"Yah," Desis Sunggyu, "Jika kalian ingin bermesra-mesraan, ganti baju dulu sana. Aku jadi malu melihat kalian seperti itu."

"Ok. Kalian masuk saja dulu."

Pamit Woohyun yang langsung memakai piyama miliknya dan berlari kecil masuk.

Baekhyun datang membawa satu setel baju ganti dan memberikannya ke Sungyeol dengan pout yang menurut L sangat adorable. Namja tinggi disitu mengernyit melihatnya lalu buru-buru berganti pakaian.

"Dia pemilik rumah ini?" Tanya Myungsoo heran ketika mereka selesai menunggu Sungyeol berganti baju.

"Aniya, rumah ini dulu milik hyungnya, Boohyun hyung. Tapi Boohyun hyung meninggal ketika di Jepang karena rumahnya terbakar. Makanya Woohyun ke Korea."

"Lalu keluarganya?" Kali ini Hoya yang bertanya. Sunggyu menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Sekarang dia memiliki dua sepupunya yang sudah menikah dan Ayahnya. Orang tua sepupu-sepupunya juga masih ada karena yang meninggal di kebakaran itu adalah Ibunya, hyungnya dan namdongsaengnya."

"Yah.. Kasihan sekali dia." Ujar Sungyeol, "Lalu siapa Baekhyun ini?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Sunggyu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyeringai jahil, "Kau menyukainya eoh?"

"Yah!" Seru Sungyeol dengan ekspresi horor, "Aku tidak menyukainya! Dan aku bersumpah tidak akan mengenalkannya pada Daeyeol dan bahkan Chanyeol separah apapun sifat playboy yang dimilikinya!"

"Benarkah? Oh aku merasa tersanjung mendengarnya. Dan lagi, apa Park Dobi Chanyeol itu sepupumu?" Tanya seseorang dengan nada sarkartis di belakang Sungyeol.

"Hn. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Park Derpyeol itu? Aku tidak heran kenapa kalian berdua sama-sama mesum. Ternyata kalian sepupu." Ledeknya.

Hoya melirik pemuda bernama Baekhyun disana dengan tajam. Kenapa Sunggyu terlihat merahasiakan sesuatu tentangnya?

"Hei sudahlah, teriakan kalian terdengar sampai atas." Sela Woohyun yang turun -masih- dengan skinny jeans hitam dan kaus V-neck berwarna abu-abu. "Daehyun sudah menata barang-barang mereka dan bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu lalu berangkat?"

"Wew, aku sangat setuju!"Teriak Sungyeol karena memang itu tujuannya.

Woohyun tersenyum lalu berjalan ke dapur.

"Apa dia tidak lelah tersenyum terus?"

"Dia tidak sepertimu, Pangeran Es. Apalagi dia tersenyum manis seperti itu karena ada aku disini."

Hoya, L dan Sunggyu serempak memberikan pandangan please-deh khas mereka ke Choding super pe-de itu.

"Hyungdeul," Sapa Daehyun dengan senyuman khasnya, "Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Americano." Jawab you-know-who dengan cepat.

"Aku sama dengannya."

"Sunggyu hyung dan Sungyeol-ssi Americano. Kalau kalian?"

"Aku-"

"Kalian berdua mau air putih dingin 'kan? Ambil sendiri di dapur sana." Potong sang Leader dengan seringaian tipis. Ia ingin melihat reaksi dua namja yang bahkan pelit untuk sekedar tersenyum itu saat bersama Woohyun.

Keduanya terdiam kemudian Myungsoo berdecak lalu pergi.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau dan L selalu bersikap aneh jika ada Woohyun?"

Sang Dancer tampak terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Sungyeol. Kadang pemuda itu cepat menangkap hal-hal yang aneh.

"Wajar dong. Kami 'kan baru kenal."

"Aku juga baru mengenalnya dan cepat akrab. Bedanya, kau lebih kaku daripada L dan kau selalu menggunakan ekspresi bitch-please-don't-disturb-me. Bagaimana kalian bisa akrab?"

"Hah? Aku tidak memiliki ekspresi seperti yang kau katakan!"

"Yay, kau cepat sekali berkilah seolah kau sudah menyiapkan jawaban itu."

Hoya mendengus marah ketika dua Sung itu memojokannya. Ia berjalan cepat kedapur. Langkahnya terhenti serta tenggorokannya terasa kering melihat Woohyun bersandar didinding, kedua tangannya dicengkram L dengan pemuda berparas tampan itu memajukan wajahnya mendekati Woohyun. Matanya juga bisa melihat Woohyun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

Sekilas flashback melewati otak Howon melihatnya.

"Kenapa mengambil airnya lama sekali hyung?"

Dengan cepat Myungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke pintu dapur. Hoya menguap malas disana.

"A-aku baru saja mau kesana." Gugup Myungsoo, mengambil pitcher dan dua gelas dimeja.

Merasakan tatapan dua namja yang lebih muda darinya, Woohyun segera memalingkan tubuhnya membelakangi mereka.

Setelah yakin dua troublemaker tadi pergi dari dapur, Woohyun menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang hingga ia berpikir degupan ini karena Myungsoo berniat menciumnya atau karena rasa takut atau karena Hoya melihatnya?

Menggeleng sekeras mungkin untuk mengusir pikiran aneh barusan, Woohyun berbalik ingin mengambil bawang dan meloncat terkejut karena Sungyeol berada dibelakangnya.

"Sungyeol ah, kau mau membuatku jantungan eoh?"

Namja yang ditanya malah mencubit kedua pipinya, "Kau sangat manis Woohyunnie~ Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu~"

"Ahahaha, rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya." Tawa Woohyun.

"Well? Aku hanya berharap bisa menemanimu setiap saat~ Oh ya, bisa kubantu? Sunggyu hyung sudah berguling-guling kelaparan diluar."

"Tentu. Bisakah kau mengiris bawang? Tapi jangan menangis ara?"

"Aye kapten!"

Sebenarnya, Sungyeol diperintahkan Leader malas mereka untuk melihat apa yang Hoya dan L lakukan ketika bersama Woohyun, dan setelah melihat 'tujuannya' -ditambah rasa cemburu-, setelah dua sahabat tadi keluar dengan aura dingin menyelimuti tubuh mereka, Sungyeol keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjingkat mendekati namja yang ia sukai.

"HEYOOO!" Teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. Sungyeol hampir saja melempar pisaunya saat sekilas rambut berwarna abu-abu melewatinya dan pemilik rambut tersebut memeluk Woohyun dari belakang. Lagi-lagi Sungyeol melihat pria lain mendekati WoohyunNYA dengan jealous.

"Dongwoo hyung, aku tidak bisa memasak." Rengek Woohyun karena Dongwoo bukan hanya memeluk tubuhnya, tapi juga lengannya.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu~"

"Tapi hyu-"

"Hoi!"

Tiga namja didapur menoleh horor ke Sunggyu.

"Yah pabboya! Aku sudah kelaparan dan kalian malah mengganggu chef kesayanganku. Keluar, keluar!"

"Yah, yah! Aku membantu Woohyunnie mengiris bawang! Karenanya, meskipun mataku perih aku tidak menangis."

"Kau Dongwoo ah, kau sudah _sangat jelas_ mengganggu Namu. Sekarang ikut aku .ar."

"ADUDUDUH HYUNG SAKIT! KAU TIDAK PERLU MENARIK PIERCHINGKU HYUUUUUNG!"

Sungjong mengangkat kepalanya mendengar teriakan Dongwoo. Maknae itu tiba dirumah Woohyun bersama Dongwoo dan meringis sakit melihat hyungnya menjewer Dino berambut abu-abu itu.

"Rasanya jika ringtone milikku 'Man in Love', Sungyeol hyung dan Dongwoo hyung harusnya memiliki lagu 'Crazy in Love'."

"Aku akan membuatnya." Ujar Dongwoo serius. "Aku akan membuatnya khusus untuk Woohyun."

"Jeongmalyo?" Ledek L, "Setahuku yang bisa membuat lagu hanya Hoya."

"Dan Woohyun." Sambung Sunggyu absentmindly.

Namja berambut paling gelap disana membelalak, "Woohyun hyung juga bisa membuat lagu hyung?"

"Ya. Dia mengupload lagu di internet berjudul 'Together', 'Only Tears' dan 'Stop the Time'. Semua lagunya bagus."

"Wow, aku ingin mendengarnya!" Sungyeol berlari dari dapur dengan antusias.

"Ok. 'Only Tears' dulu nde? Setahuku ini juga ringtone miliknya."

'_Saranghanda.. Mianhada.. Geurae, deoneon andoegesseo..'_

Mata L melebar. Ia sangat mengenal lagu ini.

"Yah hyung, kau menyetelnya tanpa persetujuanku."

Semua namja disana terlonjak saat Woohyun merebut ponsel Sunggyu dan mematikan lagu tadi. Sungyeol langsung berdiri membantunya menata makanan di meja, Sungjong menyiapkan air sementara Sunggyu bersembunyi dibelakang Dongwoo sebelum Woohyun meledak.

"Mianhae Hyun." Cicit namja berambut merah itu, "Tapi mereka ingin mendengarnya."

Si Brunet menghela nafas kemudian melirik L lewat sudut matanya. Seperti yang ia duga, namja tampan itu terkejut, "Mereka boleh mendengar lagu lain asalkan jangan _lagu itu_."

"O-ok. Mianhae."

"ASDFGHJKL! WAAAAAHHH! INI ENAAK SEKALIIII."

'pletak' 'bak' 'buk'

"Woi!" Teriak Baekhyun jengkel. "Kalian mau menghancurkan rumah ini eoh?" Tanyanya dan merebut barang-barang yang hampir dilemparkan namja-namja disana pada Sungyeol. Dalam hati pemuda tinggi itu berterima kasih pada diva menyebalkan tersebut.

Mereka menikmati masakan Woohyun dalam diam hingga sesuatu yang berkilau di jari tangan kiri Woohyun menarik perhatian Dongwoo, "Itu cincin apa Woohyun ah?"

Woohyun tersenyum melihat logam di jari manis kirinya, "Cincin tunanganku." Katanya sumringah.

'Jedeer!'

"K-kau sudah bertunangan?" Semua bertanya kompak.

"Benar. Ah sudah jam segini, kajja kita pergi."

Woohyun berlari naik sementara teman-temannya masih terpana di ruang makan.

Daehyun masuk dengan bingung melihat wajah mereka yang tidak nyaman dilihat.

Sahabat namja Busan tersebut turun kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman jahil, "Hei, kalian belum bersiap? Atau aku pergi duluan?"

Dalam satu kedipan mata, enam namja berlari keluar mengejar Woohyun yang tertawa kecil.

Sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang, "Woah Sungyeol ah, larimu cepat juga."

"Tentu saja." Sungyeol terengah dan menarik Woohyun ke mobil Sunggyu. "Kau ikut kami lagi."

"Sepertinya kau menyukai mobil Sunggyu hyung daripada punya Dongwoo hyung."

"Jelas saja. Aku tidak membolehkan dua patung itu masuk ke mobil Trio Sung ini. Apalagi aku yakin YeolJong tidak akan betah semobil dengan Dino yang hobi tertawa itu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanyanya geli dan mengelus pelan rambut Sungyeol yang meletakkan kepala coklat kepirangannya di pangkuan Woohyun.

"Coba kau pikirkan, dua penumpang mobil Dongwoo itu selalu diam seolah kau bukan berhadapan dengan dua pria tampan, tapi dengan tembok. Sedangkan pengemudi dan pemiliknya terkadang tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab. Aku berani taruhan bukannya Dongwoo yang akan dibawa ke RSJ, tapi kau jika kau yang naik mobil itu. Benar 'kan Yeol? Jong?"

Trio Sung itu berhigh five sedangkan Woohyun menggelengkan kepala dengan geli.

"Mobil Gyu hyung rasanya ramai sekali."

Dongwoo menoleh kebelakang karena ucapan Myungsoo barusan. "Kenapa memangnya? Biarkan saja ramai seperti itu daripada sepi seperti di kuburan." Ia terkekeh kecil merasakan sengatan listrik keluar dari mata para dongsaengnya.

Mobil Sunggyu tiba lebih awal di universitas dan Sungjong pertama kali keluar ketika dengan kasar ia didorong segerombolan yeojya yang meneriakkan nama Woohyun berkali-kali.

Dua Sung yang masih didalam mobil bahkan tidak sempat menahan tangan Woohyun yang ditarik entah kemana.

"Woah!" Sungjong mengelus dadanya dengan shock, "Yeojya-yeojya itu beringas sekali."

"Ada apa? Mereka membawa Woohyunnie kemana?" Tanya Dongwoo panik.

"Ayo kejar mereka!"

Myungsoo menarik tangan Howon lalu berlari kearah para yeojya tadi membawa Woohyun.

"Oh." Sungyeol berkedip, "Ini hanya perasaanku atau kepanikkan mereka melebihi kepanikkan Dongwoo hyung?"

Keempatnya berpandangan dan Sunggyu hanya tersenyum melihat tiga temannya yang lain ikut berlari.

"Namu, aku tahu banyak yang mengincarmu, tapi kumohon jangan terima _dia_."

.

..

"_Aduh hyung, hati-hati."_

_Kyuhyun menggerutu melihat sepupunya cemberut lalu dengan geram menempelkan plester di lututnya hingga Woohyun menjerit dan memukuli tangannya._

"_Yah, aku lelah mengobatimu terus. Bayangkan Woo, bayangkan! Sudah hampir dua minggu kau di bully. Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut Jaejin ahjumma saja? Aku juga lelah berbohong pada Taehyun ahjussi."_

_Adik sepupunya memeluk kedua lututnya, "Aku saja tidak tahu umma berada dimana."_

_Remaja berambut ikal terlihat berpikir kemudian melihat sekelilingnya, "Jika aku memberitahu Jaejin ahjumma ada dimana, maukah kau meminta pada Taehyun ahjussi agar beliau mengirimmu kesana?"_

_Anak yang setahun lebih muda darinya mengangguk semangat. Kyuhyun merasa diposisi serba salah sekarang._

_Di satu sisi, dia ingin Woohyun tetap berada di Busan, tapi disisi lain dia tidak bisa melindungi sepupu kecilnya tersebut dari tiga murid yang semakin menjadi setelah dikeluarkan dari klub masing-masing._

"_Ah.. Aku akan memberitahumu nanti saja. Keluarlah, Sunggyu dan Sungjong sudah menunggu diluar dan sepertinya mereka menangis mendengar kaki kananmu patah."_

_Amarah seketika memenuhi otak siswa jenius itu ketika mengingat yang membuat kaki sepupu kesayangannya patah adalah Lee Howon, anak paling bandel di SMP mereka._

"_Hei, kenapa hyung memberitahu mereka?!" Woohyun mengambil kruk miliknya lalu dengan cepat berusaha mencapai pintu masuk rumahnya. Mata sipitnya melihat dua anak saling berpelukan dan sama-sama menangis hingga mata mereka bengkak._

"_Hyung? Jongie?"_

_Kepala mereka terangkat lalu segera menghambur ke teman mereka._

"_Huwaaaaaa! Woohyunnie hyuuuuung, aku takut!" Teriak Sungjong. Sunggyu menghapus air matanya lalu ikut memeluk mereka berdua._

"_Aww," Ringis remaja tersebut. Tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut dongsaengnya yang paling cengeng itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa Jongie, apa yang kau takutkan?"_

"_Aku-aku takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."_

"_Wae?"_

"_Karena kudengar besok hyung akan ke Jepang."_

"_Ekh?! Benarkah itu hyung?" Tanyanya ke Sunggyu._

_Sunggyu mengangguk diantara tangisannya. "Aku masih ingin bersamamu Namu."_

_Woohyun bukanlah anak bodoh, ia hanya berpura antusias saat bersama Kyuhyun tadi. Dan ia yakin, Kyuhyun lah yang memberi tahu kedua temannya ini. Tanpa disadarinya, ia memeluk keduanya dan mereka bertiga menangis bersamaan._

_Seorang siswa yang terlihat bengal berjinjit melihat ke jendela kelas 2-2 yang ramai. Ditangannya terdapat kado kecil yang digenggamnya dengan erat._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

_Ia tersentak dan menoleh kesamping, mendapati seorang remaja menatapnya sinis._

"_Aku kesini mencari Woohyun."_

"_Hah? Mencari Woohyun? Kau bercanda 'kan?" desisnya. Tangannya merebut kado tadi lalu melemparnya._

"_Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

"_Nam Woohyun pindah sekolah karena kau Howon, karena kau!"_

_Deg_

"_A-apa?"_

"_Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Tanya wakil ketua kedisiplinan yang kebetulan lewat. "Chunji, ada apa?"_

"_Howon mencari Woohyunnie, padahal Hyunnie keluar gara-gara dia."_

"_A-aku.."_

_Wakil Ketua Kedisplinan -Kangin- mendeathglare Howon, "Panggilkan Myungsoo dan Kyoungjae. Lalu kalian bertiga datang ke ruang kedisplinan."_

"_Tapi hyung-"_

_Kangin langsung menatapnya dengan tajam sebelum ia selesai berbicara, "Lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan."_

"_Ne hyung."_

_Dan disinilah ketiga troublemaker tersebut berada. Di ruang kedisiplinan dengan Kangin yang tak berhenti mendeathglare mereka. Ketua OSIS memijat pelipisnya melihat kelakuan Kangin._

"_Ayolah Youngwoon ah, mereka masih teman-temanmu."_

"_Aku tidak punya teman yang membully hoobae, Yesung-ssi."_

_Yesung memilih mengalah daripada temannya tersebut semakin marah, "Kalian tahu kenapa Kangin yang memanggil kalian? Bukan Kyuhyun?"_

_Ketiganya menggeleng._

"_Kyuhyun dikeluarkan Kepala Sekolah setelah Kepsek mendengar kasus pembullyan Woohyun-ssi. Kali- Yah! Kangin ah kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara! Hei!"_

"_Kau 'kan bicara pada mereka hyung, bukan aku. Aku mau keluar daripada mendengar ceramahmu."_

_Remaja yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS disana mencibir pelan lalu menatap tiga teman seangkatannya lagi._

"_Woohyun-ssi adalah keponakan Kepsek dan beliau menyalahkan Kyuhyun karena ini. Beliau menganggap Kyuhyun tidak bertanggung jawab."_

"_Lalu? Kami?" Tanya Kyoungjae memberanikan diri._

"_Karena Kyuhyun berkorban demi kalian, kalian bisa tetap bersekolah disini."_

"_Berkorban?"_

"_Kyuhyun menerima fakta dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah dengan syarat kalian bisa tetap bersekolah."_

"_Jadi.. Woohyun-ssi keluar dan Kyuhyun hyung dikeluarkan?"_

_Yesung mengangguk apa adanya. "Sekarang kalian boleh keluar."_

_Saat itulah remaja-remaja nakal bernama Kim Myungsoo dan Lee Howon _tidak ada lagi_ disekolah. Kim Kyoungjae hanya menghela nafas melihat perubahan sikap kedua temannya._

"Aish, kenapa lipstick ini susah dihilangkan?"

Seorang namja berambut pirang mengacak rambut namja yang misuh-misuh karena banyak lipstick berwarna-warni yang menempel dibajunya. "Sepertinya mereka sangat terpikat kepadamu. Kau tidak pernah berubah, sampai sekarang masih sangat populer."

"Hyung, jangan mulai deh," Woohyun memutar bola matanya dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Eli yang masih betah memainkan surai brunet miliknya.

Kedua namja itu sekarang duduk dibawah pohon pinus di taman Universitas mereka setelah Eli menyelamatkan Woohyun dari yeojya-yeojya yang menurut Sungjong sangat beringas tadi hanya dengan deathglare dan sumpah serapahnya.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu hyung, kapan kalian pindah ke Seoul?"

"Kalian?" Ulang Eli dengan bingung, "Kau sudah bertemu Myungsoo dan Howon?" Tanyanya terkejut.

"Ne, bahkan aku sekelas dengan Myungsoo. Kukira hyung ingin tetap di Busan dan menikahi yeojya cantik disana."

Giliran Eli yang memutar bola matanya, "Aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Seoul dan 'saudara kembarku' merengek untuk ikut. Mau bagaimana lagi? Terpaksa aku menyetujui Myungsoo untuk ikut."

"Lalu Howon?"

"Entahlah. Beberapa hari setelah pindah ke Seoul anak itu mendadak muncul didepan apartemen kami membawa tas dan koper berwarna ungu dan berteriak 'Aku akan tinggal disini hyung!'. Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa repotnya mengurus dua anak yang sangat konyol itu?" Erang Eli frustasi, Woohyun tertawa kecil melihat tampang sunbaenya yang merana itu.

Eli, atau yang bernama lengkap Kim Kyoungjae memang berteman dengan L dan Hoya, tapi namja itu tak berniat membully Woohyun. Tapi... Remaja itu juga tidak menahan kedua temannya yang hobi membully namja manis tersebut.

"Untungnya orang yang kusukai berbaik hati 'menyelamatkanku' dari dua Iblis itu."

"Oh ya? Kau menyukai seseorang disini?"

"Yup. Seorang namja polos bernama Lee Kiseop. Dia temannya Dongwoo hyung."

"Ah, namja berambut merah 'kan? Dia manis dan terlihat cantik."

"Hahaha, aku senang kau sudah mengenalnya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa mereka membullymu lagi?"

Pikiran Woohyun melayang ke kejadian kemarin. Sikap kasar Hoya dan senyuman manis L membuatnya lupa ada Eli yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Yah," namja berambut pirang tersenyum evil, "Kau mengalami sesuatu yang 'menakjubkan' saat bertemu mereka?"

Wajah Woohyun memerah, "Sama. Sekali. Tidak!"

Bolehkah namja manis berambut coklat gelap itu berharap akan ada perubahan yang merubah L dan Hoya?


	4. He's Mine Not Yours Chapter 4

Title : He's Mine, not Yours

Fandom: Infinite.

Pairing : All x Woohyun like always~. But you know me so well(?) that it's gonna be WooYa and MyungHyun. And this fic had WooGyu friendship by the way.

Rating : T+ (maybe?)

Warning : Sho ai, OOC, crack pair, harem(?)

.

..

...

15022015

"_Kalian berdua, berhentilah bersikap seperti patung!" Gusar Kyoungjae. Namja berambut pirang terang tersebut dengan jengkel memperhatikan dua sahabatnya yang bermain Playstation tanpa menunjukkan emosi masing-masing meskipun salah satu karakter telah kalah._

"_Kami hanya sedang berkonsentrasi hyung."_

_Mata Eli menatap tajam L yang tadi menjawab dengan kalem, "Huh, berkonsentrasi melupakan Nam Woohyun kah maksudmu? Argh! Kalian sudah hampir empat tahun seperti ini! Kapan kalian menjadi _manusia biasa _lagi?!"_

_Karena kedua temannya tidak menjawab Eli melihat jam tangannya lalu pergi ke kamarnya yang ia bagi dengan L._

_Hoya yang mendengar suara gesekkan antar kain menoleh ke arah Eli yang memasukkan bajunya ke koper._

"_Kau mau kemana hyung?"_

"_Aku tidak betah tinggal bersama dua patung dan aku menerima ajakkan Kiseop dan Kevin untuk tinggal di apartemen mereka. Uang sewa bulan ini sudah kubayar, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pergi dulu."_

"_Yah!"_

"_Yah!"_

_L dan Hoya berpandangan, "YAH! Eli hyung!"_

"Kalian menemukannya?"

Sungjong dan Sungyeol menggeleng bersamaan mendengar pertanyaan Dongwoo. Sunggyu yang tadi mencari bersama Dongwoo terbatuk kehabisan nafas karena berlari dan berteriak, kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dipipinya. Begitu ia menoleh, senyuman cerah Kiseop menyambutnya.

"Yah kalian terlihat sibuk sekali. Mencari apa?" Tanyanya lalu mebagikan minuman kaleng yang dibawanya ke namja-namja tersebut.

"Woah hyung, kau penyelamatku." Desah Sungjong dramatis.

Dongwoo mengehela nafas, "Kami bukan mencari 'apa', seharusnya kau tadi bertanya 'mencari siapa'."

"Lho, aku 'kan memang tidak tahu yang kalian cari," pemuda berambut merah gelap itu memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Baiklah aku ralat. Kalian mencari siapa?"

"Kami mencari orang bernama Woohyun. Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sungyeol setelah menghabiskan minumannya sekali teguk.

Kiseop berpikir, mata besarnya mengerjap-ngerjap, "Sepertinya aku melihatnya. Dia ditaman bersama Eli. Aku mengenalnya karena dia teman kalian dan karena Kevin mengenalkannya padaku."

Semuanya tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Kiseop. Tak lama kemudian mereka menoleh kebelakang karena mendengar derap orang yang sedang berlari.

Mereka melihat Woohyun berlari dengan gadis yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Whoa minna! Tasukette!" Teriaknya, bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh DongGyu yang langsung memasang ekspresi sangar mereka.

"Noonadeul, dongsaengdeul, apakah kalian tahu kami dimarahi Profesor kami karena beliau tidak menemukan Woohyun ssi?" Geram Sunggyu datar. Mata sipitnya semakin sipit dan itu membuat sebagian besar yeojya tadi berpikir dia sangat creepy.

"Tapi Gyu oppa!" Salah satu yeojya yang dikenal Sunggyu cemberut, "Temanmu sangat adorable~ Can we keep it?"

Para pemuda disana berpandangan horor mendengar ucapan yeojya barusan.

Sementara DongGyu dan YeolJong berbantah-bantahan dengan para yeojya disana, tanpa Kiseop sadari, seseorang membekap mulut Woohyun lalu menariknya keluar dari kerumunan.

"Kiseop ah, bawa Woohyun pergi!" Perintah Dongwoo karena mereka semakin terdesak.

"Kenapa aku harus membawa Woohyun pergi? Kenapa kita tidak kabur saja jika disini ada celah."

Kepala empat pemuda lain melihat 'celah' dibelakang Kiseop lalu mendeathglarenya. Tatapan bilang-dong-dari-tadi yang mereka lemparkan malah membuat pemuda manis itu menjulurkan lidah mengejek lalu kabur duluan sampai kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

Kemana perginya Woohyun?

"Hei kalian, aku membawanya."

Hoya yang sedang mengobati luka Eli mendongak, mendeathglare Woohyun yang langsung menghambur ke Kyoungjae.

"Gomawo Kevin ah."

"No problem. Aku mau mencari Kiseop hyung dulu."

Setelah namja cantik bermata sipit tadi pergi, L mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau akrab dengan Eli hyung?"

"Dia sangat adorable, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak akrab dengannya?" Eli terkekeh kecil, "Kukira kalian sudah melupakan peristiwa lima tahun lalu eh? Saat kita dipanggil ke ruang OSIS karena seseorang."

Wajah Hoya memerah mendengar nada jahil sahabat mereka. Woohyun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Keempatnya sekarang berada di taman tempat Sunggyu dan teman-temannya biasa berkumpul dengan Eli yang berbaring diobati tiga namja lain karena para fangirl Woohyun menyerangnya dengan brutal.

"Aigooo! Kami berkeliling mencarimu dan ternyata kau disini?" Seru Sunggyu jengkel. Ia menghentakkan kaki lalu mencubit kedua pipi Woohyun.

"Atatatatata! Aku tadi diculik Kevin kesini hyung."

"Kenapa dia menculikmu? Toh tidak ada untungnya."

"Aku meminta Kevin untuk menculiknya karena terlalu berbahaya membiarkannya sendirian." Cengir Eli memberi alasan.

"Jinjja? Akh... Aku lelah!" Sungyeol berbaring dipangkuan Woohyun seperti tadi pagi. Beberapa pasang mata menatap posisinya tersebut dengan tajam.

Dongwoo melihat Rolex miliknya yang kemarin tidak jadi dibanting, "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang. Aku tidak yakin Profesor kita masing-masing akan membiarkan kita masuk sekarang."

"Setuju!" Seru Myungsoo dan Sunggyu bersamaan. Hoya mengangguk karena bagaimanapun juga dirinya dan Dongwoo sekelas sedangkan Woohyun menghela nafas. Dirinya baru masuk kemarin dan sudah berani membolos? Ia yakin jika sepupunya disana, ia akan menceramahinya habis-habisan.

"Err, mianhae hyungdeul," Sungjong menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa ikut membolos. Sekyung ssi akan masuk di jam ini."

Semua mahasiswa terkecuali Woohyun bergidik. Shin Sekyung memang seorang dosen yang sexy dan sangat cantik, tidak ada namja di Universitas yang tidak akan memandangnya melewati mereka. Tapi ia juga terkenal dengan sikap galaknya yang tersembunyi dibalik wajah anggun tersebut.

"Woah, Hwaiting Jongie."

Sungjong mencibir dalam hati karena ledekkan Sungyeol barusan. Dia tidak butuh disemangati, dia perlu bantuan untuk kabur dari dosen itu jika ketahuan membolos.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung!"

"Ayo kita pul-"

"Lee Sungyeol!"

"Errrr..." Dengan perlahan Sungyeol membalikkan badannya dan menahan nafas melihat seseorang dibelakangnya, "Ji-Jinyoung ssi..?"

Dosen tersebut tersenyum killer begitu melihat wajah Sungyeol menjadi pucat pasi.

"Chi-chingudeul, aku masuk dulu ya, bye!"

Seandainya Sungjong masih berada disana, mahasiswa Fashion itu akan balik meneriakkan 'Woah, Hwaiting Yeollie.' keras-keras. Sayangnya namja dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya tersebut telah pergi, tidak sempat melihat sang Choding yang berlari tunggang langgang dikejar dosen playful tapi garang dari fakultasnya.

"Kajja kita pulang." Ajak Sunggyu. Dongwoo, Hoya, Myungsoo dan Woohyun –yang sweatdrop karena kejadian epik barusan- mengangguk lalu melambai pada Eli dan Kiseop yang masih disana.

Begitu tiba ditempat parkir, Hoya menahan Woohyun yang akan memasuki mobil Sunggyu. "Kau naik mobil Dongwoo hyung. Dongwoo hyung, kau ikut Gyu hyung saja, biar mobilmu Myungsoo yang menyetir."

Tiga pemuda yang disebut mengerutkan kening dengan heran dan Dongwoo merasa rasa cemburunya muncul melihat Hoya yang dengan intens menatap Woohyun. Brunet tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari Howon.

"Aniya, kau dan L masuk ke mobil Sunggyu. Biar aku dan Woohyun semobil." Dongwoo dan Hoya beradu deathglare.

"Kalian-"

"Stop," Woohyun menyeringai melihat sesuatu dibelakang teman-temannya, "Daripada kalian berkelahi aku pulang bersama mereka saja."

Keempatnya terkejut ketika Woohyun berlari menghampiri dua orang yang masih duduk diatas motor sport masing-masing.

"Daeryong hyuuuung! Bogoshippoyo~" Teriaknya kekanakkan dengan wajah ceria. Namja yang dipanggil Daeryong tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut namja brunet tersebut sebelum mencium keningnya. Hal tersebut sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari kembarannya.

"Yah, apa kau hanya merindukan Daeryong hyung, Woohyunnie? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Ne hyung, tapi aku lebih merindukan Daeryong hyung."

Jawaban Woohyun malah membuat Soryong cemberut karena itu bukan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Tanya Woohyun antusias, menatap Soryong dengan tatapan berbinar.

Soryong tersenyum playful, "Karena aku merindukan Kecebong didepanku~"

"Hyung, sekali lagi kau memanggilku kecebong akan kugigit tanganmu."

"Ouw, Kecebongku yang penurut sekarang bermetamorfosis menjadi anjing, bagaimana bisa?"

"Hyung!"

Deryong membiarkan kembarannya dan Woohyun saling cubit disampingnya,"Mereka teman-temanmu?" Tanyanya kemudian, kepalanya menggidik ke Hamster, Dino, Kucing dan Harimau dibelakang dongsaeng mereka.

"Ne. Bolehkah aku minta tolong mengantarku pulang?"

"Aniya!" Hoya mendekati ketiganya, "Kau harus pulang bersama kami!" Ujarnya ngotot. Ia menarik Woohyun yang menghela nafas pasrah kembali ke teman-temannya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kau bisa menyakiti Woohyun!" Sergah Dongwoo yang langsung melepaskan cengkraman Howon di tangan Woohyun.

Namja jabrik tersebut terkejut karena ingatannya kembali ke kejadian kemarin.

"Jaa, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Sunggyu hyung."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut mobil Sunggyu hyung."

Dongwoo mengangkat alis dengan jealous mendengar ucapan kompak dua namja yang lahir di bulan Maret disana.

"Hei," Soryong mendekati mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat bosan, "Kau dan kau," tunjuknya ke Hoya dan L, "Ikut Woohyunnie. Biar aku saja yang ikut Dino tampan ini."

Dahi Daeryong berkedut marah, 'Dino tampan katanya?!' "Soryong, kau tidak perlu-"

"Kajja cepat masuk." Soryong tidak memperdulikan kembarannya dan malah menggamit lengan Dongwoo.

Di mobil Sunggyu..

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama mereka."

Woohyun tertawa, "Tentu saja. Mereka Zheng DaLong dan Zheng XiaoLong. Kalian mengenalnya?"

"Oh! Mereka Tasty Twins?" Tanya Hoya semangat.

"Wow, dimana kau mengenal mereka?"

"Jangan bilang salah satu dari mereka itu tun-"

"Bukan!" Teriak Woohyun malu. "Aku hanya membantu Soryong hyung."

"Maksudmu dengan membantu? Mereka tidak terlihat kesusahan, tidak seperti anak kucing dan anak harimau dibelakang kita."

"Aish hyung, bisa berhenti memanggil kami seperti itu tidak?!"

"Sayangnya tidak Howonnie~ Kalian bertiga terlalu adorable untuk melepaskan pet name kalian. Oh ya Hyunnie, lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Aku membantu Soryong hyung karena.."

"Ne?"

"Ka-karena... SoryonghyungmenyukaiDaeryonghyung."

Sunggyu menghentikan mobilnya secara dadakkan dan menoleh kesahabatnya, "Mereka incest?"

"Cinta Soryong hyung bertepuk sebelah tangan. Daeryong hyung mempunyai pacar yang sangat cantik dan bulan depan mereka akan bertunangan."

"Duh," Decak ketiganya prihatin. Sunggyu kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan sunyi menyelimuti mobil tersebut.

Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu segera berlari melihat jam, menyadari jam baru saja menunjukkan sekitar jam empat sore.

"Kau bolos hyung?" Tanyanya ketika Woohyun dan Sunggyu langsung menghantamkan wajah mereka di karpet tebal nan lembut disana. Mendengar gumaman pelan 'Mian' dari mulut Woohyun, mata almond miliknya berkedip kemudian melihat dua pemuda yang masih terdiam dipintu depan,.

"Hei masuklah, mulai sekarang 'kan kalian akan tinggal disini. Jangan sungkan meminta apapun, ara?"

Keduanya mengangguk grogi lalu mendudukkan diri didekat Sunggyu. Dongwoo masuk tak lama kemudian.

"Hyaaah! Aku lelah!" Raungnya.

Hoya mengangkat kepala, memandang prihatin sahabat dekatnya selain Myungsoo tersebut, "Ada apa hyung?"

"Soryong ssi tidak berhenti menangis di mobil. Dia menyuruhku mempercepat mobil karena motor Daeryong ssi tepat dibelakang mobilku. Ketika keluar- well, aku malah harus menonton adegan telenovela." Terangnya diakhiri oleh putaran bola matanya.

"Jangan bilang Daeryong hyung menarik tangan Soryong hyung, lalu mereka berkelahi, lalu Soryong hyung menangis dan memukuli Daeryong hyung lalu akhirnya Daeryong hyung memeluk Soryong hyung?"

Dongwoo nampak memikirkan penjelasan datar Woohyun yang agak membingungkan, "Itu benar, adegan seperti itulah yang kulihat tadi. Kau begitu mengenal mereka eh?"

"Mereka seniorku ketika aku bersekolah di Jepang. Daeryong hyung tukang flirting, dan Soryong yang selalu memendam apa yang ia rasakan. Dan hubungan mereka ternyata masih sama seperti dulu."

Sunyi...

Daehyun menggeram pelan seraya menyeka keringatnya melihat atmosfir dingin disana. Namja tersebut bersender di dekat TV sementara para pemuda seumurannya berguling nyaman di karpet.

Sebuah ide kemudian melintasi otaknya dan ia segera berlari kedapur, berharap rencana ini mencairkan tensi tidak enak tersebut.

"Hyungdeul," Sapanya riang, membawa sesuatu dinampan, "Hari ini panas ne? Ini kubawakan es krim."

Mata Sunggyu, Dongwoo dan Woohyun langsung berbinar seperti anak kecil begitu kata 'es krim' meluncur dengan inosen dari bibir namja tan dari Busan.

Namja tertua membuka bungkus es krim strawberry dan langsung mengulumnya. Erangan puas tanpa sadar keluar dari mulutnya dan membuat beberapa temannya membeku.

Woohyun tertawa kecil. Jika Sunggyu mengambil rasa strawberry, pilihannya jatuh pada vanilla karena ia menyukai rasa itu sejak kecil.

Kedua sahabat itu masih sibuk dengan es krim mereka yang meleleh dengan cepat karena suhu panas ketika Daehyun menyadari tiga namja lain tidak ada yang berkedip memandang keduanya. Apalagi dengan berisik Woohyun menjilati telunjuknya yang terkena lelehan.

"Woohyun hyung," Panggilnya dengan cengiran evil.

Sang pemuda Nam mengeluarkan es krimnya, cairan berwarna putih mengaliri sudut bibirnya ketika ia bertanya "Apa?"

"Es krimmu cepat habis, mau kuambilkan lagi? Yang vanilla 'kan?"

"Bol-"

"No!" Jerit Myungsoo frustasi kemudian berlari naik.

Tak menghiraukan namja berambut coklat muda yang wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tersiksa, Woohyun tersenyum lebar, "Boleh. Apakah masih ada Daehyunnie?"

"Ne, biar aku ambilkan dulu. Gyu hyung?"

Namja foxy tersebut hampir menjawab, tapi Dongwoo segera memotongnya, "Jangan hyung, kau bisa sakit nanti dan flu pasti akan mempengaruhi suaramu."

Bisa saja Sunggyu itu clueless atau hanya reflek. Tapi apapun itu, ketika sang leader mempoutkan bibir merahnya yang semakin merah karena sirup strawberry, Dongwoo merasa pikirannya blank seketika.

Sementara Dongwoo masih bengong menatap Sunggyu, di lain pihak teman sesama dancernya merasa wajahnya semakin panas karena saat ini Woohyun sedang menjilati stick es krim yang dimatanya terlihat sangat sensual.

Dengan bibir merah serta cairan putih disekitar bibirnya, Woohyun mengerling ke Hoya dan-

"Yah! Lee Howon!"

Mata Daehyun melebar. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka reaksi yang ia dapatkan akan seperti ini. Menghela nafas pelan, Daehyun membalikkan badannya dan menuju kolam renang.

Berharap Woohyun dan DongGyu bisa membawa Hoya yang pingsan ke kamarnya, kekeke...

'Byuuuurrr'

Hoya terbangun, mendeathglare siapapun yang membangunkannya.

Oh, itu Baekhyun. Diva tersebut berkacak pinggang dengan gelas kosong ditangan kiri.

"Satu, kenapa kau tidur dilantai? Dua, apa ini caramu menyelesaikan 'masalahmu'?"

Namja dengan mata paling gelap yang masih terduduk dilantai basah mengangkat alis kirinya. Baekhyun menyeringai dan menunjuk selangkangannya.

Blush..

"Argh! Keluar kau pabboya!"

Bantal yang ia lemparkan bukannya mengenai Baekhyun, melainkan mengenai Daehyun yang masuk dengan membawa obat yang mungkin saja bisa membantu.

"Geez kalian ini.. Baek ah turunlah, Woohyunnie dan Myungsoo sedang memasak, kau bisa membantu mereka."

Howon juga ingin ikut turun begitu membayangkan MyungHyun memasak. Siapa yang tahu jika tiba-tiba mereka berciuman?

"Kau cemburu?"

"Hah?" Tanyanya meskipun ia mendengar apa yang Daehyun katakan.

"Kau terlihat membenci Woohyun tapi kau juga membenci orang yang mendekatinya. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Dancer tersebut membeku. Bagaimana mungkin namja yang baru ia temui tadi pagi sudah bisa 'membaca' dirinya lebih baik dari temannya yang lain bahkan dari Myungsoo sekalipun?

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?"

"Haish, kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas aku disini hanya untuk menjaga Woohyun, sama seperti Baekhyun yang berusaha membahagiakannya."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berbicara lebih panjang lagi. Lebih baik selesaikan urusanmu lalu turun untuk makan malam. Woohyun sangat panik ketika kau pingsan didepannya tahu. Dan oh, Myungsoo bahkan hampir memarahi kami."

Menghela nafas berat, Hoya berdiri dan menuruti perkataan Daehyun sementara namja Busan yang lain membersihkan kamarnya karena ulah usil Baekhyun yang membangunkan Hoya tadi.

"Ummm.." Hoya bersuara dari kamar mandi, "Daehyun ssi, bisa tolong ambilkan satu set baju?"

Daehyun menurut dan membuka koper ungu milik Hoya. Ketika tangannya menarik celana bermuda dari tumpukkan paling bawah, selembar foto terjatuh dalam keadaan tertutup.

Tak mau ambil pusing dia membiarkan foto itu dan memberikannya pada Hoya.

"Ne, aku turun dulu ara? Aku takut Sunggyu hyung marah seperti tadi pagi."

"Hn."

Meskipun Daehyun merasa itu bukan jawaban, toh ia juga melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hoya keluar dengan ekspresi wajah lebih fresh dari sebelumnya. Ia melihat foto yang tadi terjatuh lalu mengambilnya.

Ia tersenyum sebentar, mencium foto itu, menyimpannya kembali lalu keluar.

Foto itu adalah foto yang juga dimiliki Myungsoo. Foto remaja yang tersenyum cerah dan menunjukkan eye smile manisnya.

Setelah keluar, ia memandang koridor lantai dua dengan bingung karena sejauh matanya memandang, tak terlihat ada tangga.

"Howon hyung."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dan Woohyun yang memakai tank top hitam terlihat melambaikan tangan.

"Tangganya disini."

'Oh,' Batin Hoya, menyengir, 'Apakah terlihat sekali aku mencarinya?'

Setelah mengikuti Woohyun turun dan menuju dapur, Myungsoo nampak bersedekap lalu memandang keduanya bergantian.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Pemuda Pisces itu menggeleng dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari WooYa ke 2Hyun yang suap-suapan.

"Kalian seperti couple," Kikik Sunggyu. Baekhyun langsung melotot sementara Daehyun terkekeh.

"Mereka berdua juga."

Myungsoo menoleh dan disambut sesendok nasi. Ia memperhatikan senyum Woohyun yang akan menyuapnya.

Di seberang meja, Hoya hampir mematahkan sumpitnya saat itu juga karena Myungsoo menerima suapan Woohyun. Tanpa sengaja mata Baekhyun melihatnya dan ia…

…menyeringai.

"Hei kau yang melamun disana, kau mau makan atau hanya mau menonton?"

"H-huh?"

Para pemuda seumurannya menoleh ke Hoya yang ditegur Baekhyun barusan dan mereka bisa melihat jika Hoya memendam amarah sebisanya –meskipun gagal karena Baekhyun menyadarinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hoya?" Tanya Sunggyu prihatin.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau mau disuapi juga eoh?"

Jleb

"Ah begitu. Kau bisa minta Myungsoo menyuapimu 'kan? Kalian toh teman sejak lahir."

Hoya tidak menggubris Dongwoo dan memilih mengaduk-aduk minumannya sementara 2Hyun masih suap-suapan dengan sesekali memperhatikannya dan Myungsoo.

Setelah selesai makan, Hoya menarik Myungsoo menjauh dari yang lainnya keluar, ke taman.

"Ck ada apa? Kau tidak perlu menarikku sekasar itu 'kan."

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Ada apa denganmu? Bisa-bisanya kau dan dia seakrab itu."

"Bukannya sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menyakitinya lagi?"

Detik itu juga tatapan Myungsoo menjadi dingin dan Howon menepuk dahinya karena lupa pada ucapan Myungsoo waktu itu.

"Kau boleh saja tidak menyakitinya, tapi jangan flirting dengannya! Kau mau-"

"Kau cemburu?"

Mata Hoya membelalak, ia mengatupkan bibir dengan rapat selama beberapa detik.

'Apakah perasaanku terlihat jelas?' Batinnya. Ia sudah ditanyai seperti itu oleh Daehyun sebelumnya dan sekarang Myungsoo juga curiga. Mungkin jika ia berada di dekat Woohyun ia tidak akan bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama.

"Aku cemburu? Pada musuh abadiku?"

"You're in denial Hoya."

"Humph!" Howon tersenyum masam lalu berbalik meninggalkan Myungsoo sendirian.

Myungsoo menghela nafas di taman tersebut kemudian bersandar didinding.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menguping terus?"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya dan surai pirang kecoklatan tertiup angin.

"Sebenarnya aku mau menguping lebih lama. Paling tidak sampai salah satu dari kalian mengaku kalau kalian menyukai Woohyun tapi ternyata Hoya kalah argumen denganmu."

"Apa itu ada untungnya untukmu jika mengetahuinya Jung Daehyun?"

Daehyun tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja. Woohyun hyung itu teman terbaikku. Saat aku di bully, ia menolongku."

Dada Myungsoo terasa dingin mendengarnya. Secara tidak langsung ucapan Daehyun mengingatkannya pada waktu ia dan Hoya membully Woohyun dulu.

"Saat aku diusir dari tempat tinggalku dia yang menolongku. Bahkan ketika aku sakit dan harus menjalani operasi berkali-kali, ia dan Boohyun hyung yang membayari pengobatanku. Sayang sekali Boohyun hyung sudah tidak disini lagi."

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Oh itu rahasia~ Yang mengetahui hal ini hanya Tuhan dan Woohyun hyung saja." Daehyun terkekeh sendiri lalu menggamit lengan L, "Ayo masuk, disini panas lho. Dan aku akan menyiapkan es untuk kalian."

Menyadari sinar jahil dimata Daehyun, Myungsoo rasanya ingin langsung berlari kekamar sampai para namja itu selesai memakan es krim mereka. Atau paling tidak sampai Woohyun selesai berseduktif ria.

"Kau mau Hoya pingsan lagi?"

"Mungkin? Rasanya menyenangkan sekali mengerjai kalian."

L nyengir dan membiarkan Daehyun menariknya, "Sepertinya kau lebih menyenangkan daripada Baekhyun."

"Memang," Jawab Daehyun seolah itu memang sudah seharusnya, "Kau juga lebih baik daripada Hoya dan.. unik. Pantas saja Sunggyu hyung lebih sering memujimu daripada dia."

"Kakek itu memujiku? Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda? Jika aku bercanda seharusnya kau tertawa 'kan?"

"Memangnya dia memujiku apa?"

"Umm~ yah dia bilang kau itu.. Pangeran Es terbaik yang pernah ada!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well? Bukannya begitu?"

"Aku.. Pangeran Es terbaik? Ahaha.."

"Ya, 'Ahaha' adalah respon yang lumayan unik. Aku sendiri tidak tahu jika dia sebenarnya menyindirmu atau memujimu."

Myungsoo menggaruk kepalanya dengan awkward dan seseorang menepuk bahu mereka.

"Hei Woohyun hyung, kenapa kau disini?"

"Karena aku mencari kalian Daehyunnie, Myungie~"

Blush

Daehyun menggeram gemas melihat rona merah di pipi L karena panggilan manis dari Woohyun barusan. "Apa Baek mencariku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau itu seperti kembarannya, sana temui dia, dia ada di lantai tiga."

"Untuk apa dia dilantai tiga?"

Sahabatnya mengangkat bahu dan Daehyun langsung meluncur pergi.

"Woo..Woohyun." Panggil Myungsoo pelan dan kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokkannya ketika Woohyun menoleh dengan gerakan yang –dimatanya- terlihat slow motion.

"Ne?"

"Aku.. er—"

"Kau mau mengatakan apa pada Hyunnie-Ku?"

Keduanya menoleh ke pintu, baru menyadari jika Sungyeol dan Sungjong berada disana. Sungjong tersenyum jahil sementara Sungyeol merengut tidak suka. Apalagi jika melihat Myungsoo menggamit lengan Woohyun.

"Aku.."

"Ya? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku.."

Tiga orang disana menatap L dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku.. baru ingat kalau Daehyun bilang dia menyiapkan es krim."

"Hah? Es krim? Yay! Hari ini panas sekali dan Daehyun hyungie bagai oasis ku." Sungjong menangkupkan dua tangannya dengan dramatis lalu menarik tangan Sungyeol dan Woohyun, "Ayo masuk hyungdeul. Oh ya, ada es krim rasa pisang tidak?"

L memperhatikan punggung ketiganya lalu tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata 2Hyun yang menyeringai dari balkon lantai dua.

Shit.

Dua 'kembar' itu menjadi seperti stalker baginya. Dan ia sekarang bertanya-tanya apa yang keduanya inginkan. Apa mereka ingin membuka hatinya yang sudah tertutup bertahun-tahun dan melihat apa isinya atau melihat siapa pemilik hati Pangeran Es tersebut?

Hooo~ Dirinya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Paling tidak dua pemuda itu tidak boleh mengetahuinya atau mereka akan bertaruh 'Siapa yang akan Woohyun pilih: L atau Hoya'.

"Oi Pangeran Es, masuklah, matahari sudah tinggi atau kau akan meleleh disana."

Gyut

Rasanya Myungsoo ingin sekali melemparkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun hingga seringai menjengkelkannya hilang dan jika itu bisa membuat Baekhyun hilang ingatan, itu lebih baik.

Dengan wajah kusut L menendang batu kerikil lalu masuk.

…

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku yakin L yang akan memenangkan hati Woohyun hyung."

"Oh ya? Heh, dia memang terlihat tangguh dan Hoya sangat keras kepala. Kurasa harimau itu orang kedua yang tidak takut padaku selain dirimu."

"Hmh~ tapi kau tidak akan memberikan hatimu padanya juga 'kan?"

"Apa ini? Apa aku mendengar nada cemburu darimu?"

"Siapa yang cemburu disini? Aku? Lalu siapa kemarin yang memukul kepala Sungyeol dengan gagang sapu karena dia terpeleset dan tidak sengaja memelukku?"

Baekhyun bersedekap. Ia terlihat cuek tapi rona pink terlihat di pipi tirusnya, "Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, bukan karena aku cemburu padamu."

Hyun satunya menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Baekhyun hingga melar. Masih dengan senyuman jahil khasnya, pemuda bersurai coklat kepirangan itu berpura-pura akan pergi, "Kau tidak cemburu ya? What a pity. Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan mencium Sungyeol saja. Siapa tahu kau akan cemburu."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar dalam sepersekian detik dan langsung menarik tangan Daehyun lalu mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan tiang mesum itu, jadi jauhi dia sebelum dia kutendang keluar dari rumah ini."

"Ah aku takut~ Tapi kau begitu sexy jika sisi posessive-mu kambuh, Baekkie." Daehyun memainkan rambut tengkuk Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

Baekhyun menyeringai lalu merendahkan wajahnya dan… well, silahkan bayangkan kelanjutannya.

.

Ok ng… yeorobeun maaf ya udah hiatus lama huahahaha(?) Fu yakin ini ending yang absurd dan Fu jg sebenarnya gx yakin ada apa enggak yg suka sama 2Hyun couple ini -_-

Ok, tungguin lanjutannya ya~ ^_~


End file.
